


Woven Fibres

by DestinyForestWarrior



Series: PZS - Spider's Web [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A referenced friend makes an appearance, F/M, I use souls so much, I'm too attached to this au I swear, MCU AU, Peter is Zayden, Zayden Stark AU, but the first part is, not everything is how you think, random au shit, this story is actually quite short, ties Ripped Threads and Infinity War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: Shortly After the events of Ripped Threads the events that hadn't finished continues on, to the point that Peter/Zayden is stuck in an event that will throw everything he knew in the past year out the window.Pepper and Tony have to fix what occurred and help thier son in anyway they can. Knowing that was is about to happen will test the strength of Peter's will and desire to either remain with the family he just got back or ditch everything the universe has wanted him to achieve.The threat of Thanos is very much real, and it will take everything to ensure that Earth is prepared for what is going to happen, that all heroes and villians have a shot at helping to protect Earth in any way that they can.The stones are still secretive, with only one stone carrier, Peter is thrusted into a world of knowledge and power he doesn't feel ready for - but the question is;Is Zayden ready for what the universe has prepared for him when it was first created?





	1. Spirits and Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I finally got this prologue finished and man am I excited to finish this story and start the compliant Infinity war story which im so eager to get to writing along with the story after that.
> 
> Awww man this story is going to be quite short in comparison to Ripped Threads (with the first half being the main story and the second half being events that tie it to Infinity War). This is also because most of the story has been taken care of in Ripped Threads.
> 
> Also, there was a major change in the story as I had to alter a few characters in order to make the new plot line serious without drifting too far from Zayden and his story. You will notice the lack of characters, and new tags will only be added once that comes into play.

Tony looked around the misty landscape, confused as to where he was.

He frowned, trying to figure out where his location was but she saw a figure that was beginning to take form of a person he barely recognised.

Richard Parker.

Tony felt his heart stop before he almost growled in anger. “Richard.”

Richard blinked in surprise but sighed. “I’m sorry, Anthony.”

“You kept my son from me!” Tony yelled, not even bothering to keep his anger in check.

“We wanted to!” Richard argued, and Tony wanted to tune him out.

But Richard was the only other sound in this strange landscape that was oh so unfamiliar to him. There was no way to tune him out without Tony being locked away with his own thoughts.

“Then why didn’t you?” Tony’s voice had dropped into a broken whisper.

Richard tried to figure out what to say and knew that he had to tell the truth. “Honestly, I don’t know. There was a feeling that we all had, to keep Zayden with us. I can’t name it, if I could I would.”

Tony blinked. “Where are we?”

“You’re avoiding the point, Anthony.”

“No, where are we? Then we’ll carry on this conversation that is one hundred percent not over.”

Richard waved his hand around. “This is the dream landscape, where people can visit in their dreams but only when someone wants to talk to them. You can speak with a living person but you need to have a liaison that is dead to communicate with each other.”

“Sounds difficult to wrap your head around.” Tony muttered.

“Says the person who created a new element because he was dying.” Richard raised an eyebrow but tried to crack a smile.

Tony scowled at Richard, eyes narrowing. “What do you want, Richard?”

“I want to tell you that Zayden has an extremely difficult choice to make, involving his family.” Richard said. “We might’ve raised him, but this past year has been extremely difficult on him and his mind is in a fragile state.”

“The torture and the stones?” Tony asked, not wanting to know what Richard meant but still wanting to know.

Richard folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think you want me to tell you. I’ll tell you this though, Tony. You and Pepper now know the truth of who he is. He is your son, and he is your responsibility. When the time comes you have to decide something for him that he wouldn’t make himself.”

“Wouldn’t that just make him hate us even more?” Tony asked, only seeing this as a way to push him away from Peter-Zayden. “Also, what name should we call him by?”

Richard sighed and looked away as his brows furrowed. “I…Zayden. Call him Zayden. He may hate it, but it is his name. He is a Stark and a Parker and a Potts.” Richard’s blue eyes sparkled. “Remember this Anthony. He does love you, but his mind is fragile and his mind will not clear until the things around him change.”

“Change? How?”

“I cannot tell you, but soon you will realise what it means. That is when you and Pepper step in to help.” Richard said nodding simply. “It’s something that will shake whatever he is going through from him. And it will help everyone in the end.”

Tony looked confused. “Why do we have to wait to help him? He’s our child!”

Richard nodded. “I know, but believe me, Zayden will need you to stay away before you can help him.”

“What will we do then? What is the clue that Peter needs our help?” Tony pressed.

“You will figure it out. You’re his father, and you will know exactly what it is. Just pay attention to his words and analyse them as best you can.” Richard said as he began to fade away.

“Wait!” Tony yelled. “You mean that we will still talk with him?!”

He got no answer but was jerked back to the land of living as he stared around his bedroom with a sharp inhale. Pepper shifted and rested her head on Tony’s chest, hand resting on his shoulder to keep him down.

Tony blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

Richard’s words echoed in his mind and managed to slip from Pepper’s grasp. She grumbled but remained asleep.

Tony left his room before speaking quietly. “Friday, who is awake?”

“Colonel Rhodes is awake on one of the balconies.” Friday replied. “Do you want me to lead you to him?”

“Yeah, sure…Go ahead, girl.” Tony nodded.

Soon enough, Tony found Rhodey leaning against the railing. Tony joined his best friend and stared out across the grounds with him.

“Rhodey…” Tony began, sounding unsure and uneasy. He knew he had to apologise for his words but struggled to figure out how to say it.

“I…I’m sorry.” Tony whispered, not being too annoyed with showing his emotions to Rhodey as they had been friends since they were teenagers. “I…”

Rhodey, bless his knowing heart, broke in. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, Tones. I accept your apology.” His best friend placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder before noticing the panicked, worried and stressed look on his face. “What is it?”

“It’s about Zayden…”

“He does love you and Pepper.” Rhodey said. “He told me himself.”

Tony blinked and looked at him with wide eyes.

Rhodey was shocked by the look in his eyes that were bright with tears.

“I saw and spoke with Richard.” Tony whispered. “I don’t know how, but I saw him in my dream. He explained that Peter…Zayden is going to do something and I can’t help him.”

“What do you mean?” Rhodey asked, noticing the panic rising in his chest at the tone of his best friend.

Tony groaned. “I don’t know, but…Richard said I can’t help him directly, and can only step in when I know I can. And, I don’t know what he means!”

Rhodey grabbed his friend and they both fell to the ground. Tony sobbed into Rhodey’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do, Rhodey.”

“You’re a genius, Tones. You can figure it out.”

Tony sniffed and closed his eyes.

Richard came into his view once more.

“Tony, not everyone is who you think they are. Someone will push Zayden into doing his mission, and you must do something about it.”

“I won’t push him away! You know this!” Tony cried, not realising he was yelling it out in real life and worrying Rhodey.

“I never said who it will be.” Richard whispered. “You have to trust your instincts and Zayden, and then things will turn around.”

Tony jerked away from Rhodey’s grip, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks.

What was Richard hinting at? What was happening to Peter? What was going to happen?


	2. Drunk And Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really iffy about this chapter, but I ended up liking it a lot - forcing it to be one chapter instead of multiple like the original draft had it as.
> 
> It's not as long as I hoped but then again there is a lot of action in a few more chapters

Peter jerked awake at the loud and consistent ringing that echoed throughout his room, causing even the ever-vigilant Karen to jump from her position on the window frame. The cat hissed quietly as Peter leaned over to his bedside table to reach for his phone.

“Hello?” His voice was drowsy and sounded irritated to his own ears. He kind of hoped it wasn’t Shuri, as the time zones were still something they tended to forget when talking.

“Peeeeeteeeeerrrrrrrr.” The familiar voice of Harley rang through his ears.

Except…

“Are you drunk?” Peter asked, shooting upright into a sitting position. Harley was even younger than _he_ was. There was no way he could get away with drinking!

“No…I’m not drunkkkkk.” Harley hiccupped, before he began to laugh at his own words.

Peter never felt more uncomfortable. He could deal with hysterics in laughter or tears, screams of pain from others, and judging looks, but he could not deal with drunk people.

“Where are you?” Peter asked, throwing his blankets off him, deciding that he might as well try and be a diligent older brother that he somehow became to the younger.

“I dunno…I was at Flash’s party, and I had a drink…” Harley said, voice drifting off faintly. “I dunno where I am…”

Peter groaned and looked at Karen, who seemed to understand that Harley had gotten himself into trouble. “Karen, can you go and scout him out for me?”

“Of course, boss.” Karen chirped, taking off in flight as she flew into the night.

Peter had no doubt that she’d find Harley easily enough. There were only a few places Flash was often around at this time, and Peter only knew cause as Spiderman he often bypassed those locations.

“You are going to pick me up?” Harley asked, voice drawling out. He sounded tired, and Peter decided to keep him awake. “You have no licence, you told me this.”

“That won’t be an issue, as long as I follow the rules.” Peter explained, deciding to quickly change into some clothes that would be appropriate to gather the intoxicated teenager. “How much did you drink?”

Harley hummed in thought. “One…I remember having…One. Maybe it was two? I don’t know.”

Peter silently groaned. This would be fun.

Not.

“Were you drugged?” Peter asked, voice dropping as he left his room to not wake up May.

For some reason his body told him to keep quiet to not wake her up. He didn’t know why but decided to not question the soul stone.

It was rather intelligent as he knew, he just didn’t know how to use it.

“Noooooo…” Harley’s voice trailed off into a whisper. “Are you almost here? The shadows are trying to hurt me.”

Peter tensed, remembering what happened in the last month. Deciding he should hurry up and grabbing the keys, Peter prayed that May would not be awake when he returned with a drunk Harley in tow.

Like he was going to drop Harley off anywhere else.

He could take him to the compound, but he wasn’t meant to be driving so he decided against that soon enough.

He probably shouldn’t be driving a drunk Harley anywhere, but oh well. If anything happened, he could try and play it off to Tony and Pepper.

That would not bode well for either of them.

“Karen,” Peter whispered into his phone when the call went on mute so Harley didn’t hear. “Keep an eye out for any police, I really don’t need to get into any legal trouble.”

“Of course, boss.” Karen chirped back in response. “I have Harley’s location, I’ll send it to you.”

“Thank you, girl.” Peter murmured, and quickly hopped into the car. 

He had driven it briefly before, but that was during the day and when the roads were less populated. He’d never done any night time driving, save for homecoming but he doubted that counted as driving.

It wasn’t like he was allowed to be driving, but somehow, he managed to begin even if it was very short and minor instances.

Peter found Harley had hung up, and he hoped he wasn’t laying in a ditch somewhere off the beaten track.

“Is it far?” Peter asked, following Karen’s directions.

His AI responded immediately. “No, about five minutes away. He’s still conscious but he is very out of it.”

“Intoxication.” Peter muttered, as he was relived that it was not too far. He only broke a couple of rules, but they were easy to break. Also, thankfully, Harley was still awake when Peter pulled up.

“You didn’t crash?” Harley asked, sounding amazed but he was still incredibly drunk.

“Well, I crashed a car before.” Peter said, helping him into the backseat. “That wasn’t my car though.”

Harley nodded, slumping into his seat. “I trust you to not crash it…”

Soon snores echoed around the enclosed car, and Peter found the noise was quite relaxing and refreshing. It was different to Karen’s chirps and slightly robotic voice and was better than nay music.

It didn’t make Peter feel as though he was alone, which was always a positive.

Harley’s arm was strewn across Peter’s shoulder as Karen landed on Peter’s shoulder as well, sending Harley as much of a worried look as she could.

Peter groaned and managed to open the front door only to reveal May who was awake and annoyed.

“Where did you go with the car?” She asked, voice clipping.

It almost made Peter recoil at it, it sounded probably a lot colder to him than it probably was. The soul stone wrapped around him firmly, trying to protect him.

“Harley is intoxicated.” Peter mumbled, feeling like a child again.

Even he knew that didn’t give him the reason to break the law. It was wake May up and have her annoyed with him, or call Tony and Pepper, who lived over an hour away. Karen could’ve watched him but Harley’s words rang in his ears.

_The shadows are trying to attack me. ___

__“I was the only person close enough to get him.” Peter spoke, voice sounding tired._ _

__“I was here.” May protested. “What if something happened to you involving the law or worse?”_ _

__Peter snapped. “Then Karen would just tell Tony and Pepper.”_ _

__May stiffened, eyes narrowing. “I thought you said you weren’t going to be near them for a while.”_ _

__Harley opened his eyes and looked between the two._ _

__Peter shook his head. “I never said that.” He helped Harley into his room. “But, Harley needs to be around people that can help him properly.”_ _

__May said nothing, but Peter shook his head as his door clicked shut and Harley collapsed on the bed. He looked at Karen._ _

__“Can you just keep an eye on Harley? I’m going to make a call.”_ _

__Karen sniffed. “It’s two in the morning, boss.”_ _

__Peter waved her off as he looked at his phone and hesitated before pressing the call button._ _

__The phone only rang twice before Tony was answering. He sounded sleepy, which made Peter feel uncomfortable about talking to him._ _

__“Hey, Tony…” Peter said, turning his gaze from Harley knowing that Karen would be watching the menace that he is._ _

__“Pete…” Tony said, voice sounding surprised._ _

__“Zayden.” Peter responded immediately, and the soul stone hummed in appreciation. Well he wasn’t expecting that response from himself, and the silence that resonated around them even through the phone call. The stone was relaxing Peter even more than he had expected. The name was something he rarely went by, only by his nickname of Zay on occasions._ _

__Tony took a deep breath. “Okay, Zayden…Uh, you never call?”_ _

__Peter nodded, even though he couldn’t be seen. “I know, it’s just…Can you come and pick up Harley? He’s drunk.”_ _

__“Drunk?!” Tony almost screeched and Peter pulled the phone away from his head with a silent hiss of his own. “What were the two of you doing?”_ _

__“I was sleeping before I got his call to get him.” Peter insisted. “Look, I’m already in enough trouble with May for using the car without a license.”_ _

__“You what - ?!” Tony yelped, and Peter could hear Pepper stirring awake and telling him to shut up and go back to sleep. “Do you know how dangerous that is?!”_ _

__“I know.” Peter sighed, not feeling up for fighting. “Please…Just can you come and get the both of us. I want to give May some space.”_ _

__More like he wanted to get away from May, something was bugging him._ _

__“Yeah, yeah…I’ll be there soon.” Tony responded before speaking to Pepper to explain to her what is going on. “You don’t have any…”_ _

__“I do.” Peter butted in. “My room…It still has plenty of my clothes in it. I’ll be fine.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__Peter hung up and rested his head against his door frame, the soul stone was not showing May’s soul, for whatever reason. It was as though it was scared, but that made no sense for one of the strongest things in the universe to be scared of his aunt._ _

__Then again…May wasn’t fond of the soul stone when Peter told her what had occurred slightly – not the full story. She seemed off when he mentioned it as briefly as he did. As if she knew, as if…_ _

__Peter shook his head._ _

__May was still his aunt. It was probably from a lack of sleep and his body still adjusting to the soul stone._ _

__That was it._ _

__Wasn’t it?_ _

__So why didn’t it do the same when he was at the compound before he went back with May?_ _

___The mind stone_ , his soul seemed to whisper, _there were three stones around you. It affected you.__ _

__Peter closed his eyes, listing to Karen speak to Harley, and found himself drifting in and out of sleep for an hour as he rested against the door frame._ _

__

__The Audi smelt of motor oil, clearly it was Tony’s go to car when it came to him driving after being in the workshop._ _

__Harley was in the back seat with Karen, who despite everything wanted to stay with Peter._ _

__May said nothing but was annoyed when Peter said he’d be staying at the compound for a day or two. It was like she was reluctantly letting him go, but that made no sense. May always liked it when Peter did anything to try and be closer to his parents and knowing that they didn’t hate him or push him away she should’ve been more accepting._ _

__It didn’t sit right for Peter._ _

__“I would’ve thought May would say something.” Tony said. “I’m not sure if I like her quiet or talking.”_ _

__Peter blinked, breaking out of his reverie, and turned his head to look at Tony. He was still expecting to get lectured because of him driving without a license. He shook himself mentally. “Yeah…I don’t know what’s gotten into her…She wasn’t always liked that.”_ _

__He looked back out the window, admiring the view he could see, despite the lack of light from outside. “I…Seriously, she would’ve been interrogating you at least but nothing. I don’t know how to take that.”_ _

__Tony nodded, eyes flicking towards him, and the soul stone saw his aura and reached out to him. A sense of peace washed over Peter._ _

__“When you said Zayden…Did you actually…?”_ _

__“Yeah.” Peter nodded. “I don’t know why it came out all of sudden…I think the soul stone played a role in that.”_ _

__Tony hummed, eyes narrowing as though he was putting things together that Peter’s mind couldn’t or wasn’t able to. “Does May...” He cleared his throat. “Does May feel different to you? Like before you got your powers, to after, and to after the soul stone chose you?” Tony obviously wondered if he could say that the soul stone chose him. “I think you mentioned that in your sleep…While unconscious.”_ _

__Peter wasn’t surprised by Tony’s question. He asked that himself. Everyone seemed the same, it’s just suddenly Peter could break down a person all the way._ _

__“I…I don’t know.” Peter admitted, sinking into his seat._ _

__Tony sighed and slowed the car down before placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Hey, Zayden.” The name sounded foreign falling from Tony’s lips but felt as though he was always meant to hear it growing up. “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have asked.”_ _

__“No, it’s alright.” Peter whispered. “You wouldn’t have known.”_ _

__Tony looked out the window and his fists clenched the wheel tightly for a moment before he relaxed. “Zay…Can I call you that?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Okay then, Zay.” Tony opened his mouth before rethinking his words and closed it. The car drifted into a sense of silence and Peter closed his eyes and curled up tighter into a ball._ _

__Tony turned the radio on and Lean On began to play through the speakers._ _

__Harley’s soft snores were drowned out by the music and Peter sighed and tilted his head against the window. A smile lingered on his lips, especially as he heard Tony began to sing along with the lyrics._ _

__It wasn’t something Tony normally did, which meant to Tony truly trusted Peter considering he knew the teenager was still awake. Peter bit the inside of his cheek before his eyes drifted open and his own voice joined Tony’s. It was much softer than he expected, but he slowly built it in tone, he heard Tony’s voice shift to quieten as he listened to Peter._ _

__After a brief moment, Tony’s voice re-joined the song._ _

__It felt as though everything was fine and peaceful, allowing Peter to forget about everything. His tiredness left his body as the songs picked up in tempo, feeling more energised than he had in a while._ _

__

__The compound glowed slightly with its lights as the car drove up and was being pulled into the garage, between two other cars that Tony often drove._ _

__Tony had gotten out of the car and they saw Bruce and Rhodey walking up with confused and concerned expressions. Tony helped Rhodey pick up Harley, but the colonel waved his friend off as he carried Harley by himself to the med bay – for safety reasons. It meant Bruce and the other two doctors were on standby in case something happened._ _

__After all, Peter told Tony to tell that that he wasn’t sure if Harley had been drugged. So, they were playing it safe._ _

__Peter padded towards the room he had stayed in before and frowned when Tony led him away._ _

__“Uh, Tony…” Peter looked back at the closed door. “That…”_ _

__“We decided to move your room.” Tony said, sounding like it was no big deal. “You’re part of the family, Zayden…So we moved your room into the same wing as mine and Peppers, along with Harley’s.”_ _

__Peter looked at Tony, a smile fluttering across his face. “Thanks, Tony.”_ _

__Tony seemed like he wanted to say something, but Peter was going to have to be used to calling himself Zayden first. He’ll worry about calling Pepper and Tony his mum and dad when he got used to his real name._ _

__He didn’t know when that’ll happen, but considering the soul stone was relatively at ease he figured it probably not take that long._ _

__He was just confused about May._ _

__What was the soul stone trying to tell him exactly, and why were the other stones hindering its power and ability?_ _


	3. Beginning of a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants more fluff and love, I know I do :D
> 
> Also a very key detail is mentioned here for my post Infinity War story ;) I'm sure you can figure out what it is but I won't say if you got it or not. Well, it isn't mentioned, only alluded to.

Peter sighed and looked around the misty landscape. He didn’t know why he was here, Nakia wasn’t around and none of the Cosmic Entities were making themselves known to him.

The soul stone within him itched beneath his skin, irritating him and uncertainty gnawed at the back of his mind. A sense of dread filled him, his body aching wanting to do something that he didn’t know.

A dark orange aura emitted from two different points in the landscape.

Suddenly, Peter realised that the auras were coming from the soul stone.

A warning.

Before Peter could approach the auras, a blood curdling scream ripped through the landscape and his ears, as the landscape shifted and blurred.

Peter jerked awake from his bed, wondering what that scream was. Before he could think about it anymore, another scream pierced the air and he realised with a start that it was Harley.

Without thinking, Peter leaped out of his bed, and bolted towards the hospital wing bed that he knew Harley was residing in.

He heard clicking of claws against the floor behind him.

“Boss be careful. Harley may not be aware of his surroundings.” Karen spoke, her voice sounded distant but Peter considered it as his ears tuning out everything around him.

Peter glanced back at his AI, she looked slightly concerned but that was expected from her robotic form. At least she sounded concerned.

“I know, Karen, believe me.”

Karen flicked her ear and slowed to a stop outside Harley’s room. She nodded towards the door. “Friday only allowed you to hear it. Apparently, he was calling out for you and begging for it to stop. A nightmare clearly.”

Peter shook his head and opened the door, and the soul stone seemed to flinch back at the clear desperation and fear that filled the room. “Not a nightmare, girl. A memory.”

Karen seemed to just realise what kind of torture Peter and Harley went through as she backed away slightly, uncertain if she should go into the room with Peter or leave and tell Tony, Pepper and Bruce.  
Peter closed the door behind him, and crept closer to Harley’s bed where he was twisting and turning within the sheets. A sheen of sweat covered his skin and his fingers were digging slightly into his skin. His skin had cracked slightly and a drop of blood was running down one of Harley’s arm.

Peter hesitated, his hand hovering above Harley’s body, the soul stone was causing Harley’s aura to flicker but settle onto a bright orange.

“Harley.” Peter whispered, resting his hand on Harley’s forehead wincing slightly at the sweat. “Harley, wake up.”

Harley jerked and Peter felt the soul stone creeping out, the orange marks weaving down his arm to his fingers glowing ever so slightly. The younger’s eyes flickered open and flashed to Peter before he let out a sob.

Before Harley could move, Peter swooped in to settle onto the bed and gathered Harley into his arms. Harley whimpered, curling around slightly, fingers clutching onto Peter’s arms, the marks sent a soft glow around the pair. The younger tucked his head under Peter’s chin, one hand curling into Peter’s shirt.

“I want it to stop. Will it ever stop?” His voice was too soft and Peter felt the need to hurt anything that threatened his brother, the soul stone seemed to agree but at least Harley was safe and sound.

Peter sighed and shook his head slightly. “Not really…It just gets easier to deal with.”

Harley shook his head. “I just don’t want to remember everything that happened.” Tears began to soak through Peter’s shirt.

The elder cradled Harley’s head and whispered softly in Italian. “ _It’ll be alright, baby brother._ ”

The door clicked open softly and Peter glanced towards it to see Bruce and Tony standing in the doorway, watching them with concern.

Bruce approached them. “Peter? Harley?”

Harley jerked away and buried closer to Peter’s chest, a broken whimper leaving his lips.

Peter sighed and pulled away slightly. “Harley, it’s just Bruce and Tony. You’ll be fine, okay?”

Peter watched as Tony slipped away from the room, and Peter was worried about his father, and could feel the worry that still radiated from Tony – obviously making no attempt to cover or hide it.

Bruce followed Peter’s gaze and nodded.

Harley still refused to leave Peter’s side, until Peter was able to sway him into letting go. The younger let Bruce give him some sleeping pills, but Peter refused to leave until Harley had drifted off to sleep.

Bruce sighed, and wiped his hands down on a towel nearby. “Friday, can you tell me when Harley wakes up?”

“Of course, Doctor Banner.” Friday replied.

Bruce glanced at Peter and made a jerking motion with his head. “Go and speak to Tony. When Karen told us what happened, he was stressed.”

“I know.” Peter murmured, barely noticing that the orange marks hadn’t left his skin. It was quite unsettling as Peter didn’t fully know why the marks were the way they were. Let alone why he had been the one to be chosen by the soul stone. “Yeah, I’ll go and talk to him.”

Friday spoke up. “Boss is in his lab.”

“Thank you, Friday.” Peter began to walk out the room. “Can you lead the way?”

“Of course.”

After a short, five-minute walk, Peter found himself standing outside the door of Tony’s personal lab. Frowning, Peter shifted the handle before pushing the door open as carefully as he could.

Tony’s back was to the door, but that didn’t mean he was unaware of Peter’s presence. Peter stepped forward and looked around the lab, amazed by the designs he saw scattered across the walls.

“Tony?” He asked softly, voice barely sounding loud in the room.

Tony hummed, looking over his shoulder. “Yes, Peter?”

Peter raised an eyebrow, noting the name change. “I thought yesterday I told you to call me Zayden?”

“I didn’t think you were fully aware of what you were saying.” Tony said, turning back to his work.

“What are you working on?” Peter asked, stopping beside Tony to see an Iron Man gauntlet laying on the desk as tony worked on it.

“Nanotechnology.” Tony explained. “The gauntlet is a prototype, I’ve been trying to work on something larger.”

Peter nodded, his body twitching at the feeling of the Arc Reactor glinting in the light. The orange marks on his skin began to shine slightly, but eventually dimmed down to be barely noticeable.

Tony watched the marks dim and frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion about the entire situation. “Is that…?”

“The soul stone.” Peter nodded, lowering his hands to the desk but then grabbed a chair to sit down on. He decided sitting was more comfortable than standing up on his tired feet.

Tony nodded mutely, unsure of how to continue the conversation, causing Peter to pull his legs up onto the chair with himself.

Peter blinked, feeling tiredness eat away at him. “Tony…Do you…Do you know what happened?”

“To you and Harley?” Tony asked, eyes focusing fully on the teenager beside him. “No, not a thing.”

Peter could hear the truth and honesty in the voice causing him to sigh and lean into himself. “It…It’s a long story, and not something I want to talk about…But, I know that is stupid considering…I don’t know.”

Tony nodded slowly. “It can be easier to talk about, that is true.”

“The Power Stone.” Peter said, which made Tony pause and drop everything he was holding to turn to Peter fully. “One of the Cosmic Stones. Red Skull had it, and he used it on me.” Tony’s body tensed up and you’d have to be an idiot to not feel the anger rolling off of him. “He was going to use it on Harley, but I convinced him to leave Harley alone.”

Peter sighed, looking at his knees as he struggled to continue with what he was saying. “I don’t know fully…Except I feel as though I had almost died during the time there. Somehow, the soul stone decided to…what’s the word…It seemed to become part of my body.”

He held his hand out and saw the very faint markings scattering his skin. “Then…Somehow, I didn’t die, even though I doubt that Red Skull wanted me dead – I think he wanted me to join him and Thanos.”

“Thanos…” Tony spoke, sounding as though he should remember the name but no idea where from.

“He was the one with the Chitauri.” Peter muttered, glancing up at Tony noting the gaze and expression on Tony’s face. "Thor and Loki told me about him."

Tony suddenly shook his head. “I will need to talk with Thor and Loki about him then…” His eyes focused once more. “Zayden…”

Peter suddenly looked away. “I…I’m alright. I think the soul stone is keeping bad memories away, almost as if it is trying to protect me and keep my mind focused.”

“The soul stone sounds pleasant.” Tony said, gazing at the clock and sighing before rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

“Well, except for the fact it controls life and death.” Peter’s voice was soft and distant to his own ears.

Tony paused and looked at Peter. “Wait…Vision isn’t here, neither is Loki with the Space Stone or Strange with the Time Stone. Is that why you are pretty relaxed right now? As no other stone is messing up with the soul stone.”

Peter hesitated and looking at Tony with wide eyes. “I…I didn’t consider that.” He tugged at the hem of his shirt. “It makes sense actually the stone seems to be quite calm right now.”

The Arc Reactor had cast the lab in a soft blue-white glow. The atmosphere was serene and it caused peace and relaxation to fill Peter’s body.

“The stones affect the soul stone, and sadly also affect you.” Tony spoke, making a humming noise in the back of his throat.

Peter shrugged, not realising the weight of Tony’s words as much as he really should have.

Tony nudged Peter lightly, causing the teenager to blink in confusion at him. “Do you want me to help me study some nanotechnology? I know your suit is much thinner than mine so working on that with nanotech would probably be much easier.”

Peter only blinked before Tony’s words actually processed within his brain. “Uh…I actually…I actually have my suit in my room. It was in my bag.”

Tony was surprised by that, obviously expecting Peter to keep his suit in his apartment with May.

Realising what Tony’s silence meant, Peter shrugged. “I felt uneasy about leaving my suit in the apartment. May has been very…I don’t know how to explain it, but she’s been against my nightly duties. It actually helped me with trying to come to terms with what happened, anyway Thor, Loki, Stephen, Wong and Valkyrie were keeping an eye on me during those moments.”

Tony slowly nodded before resting back. “I heard Stephen say that you can create portals…”

“I can!” Peter cried before snapping his mouth shut. “Remember that moment when I seemed to appear out of nowhere but convinced you I had stopped by the building just to ask for some help on my designs?” At Tony’s nod, Peter let out a slight laugh. “Yeah, I created a portal because Loki and Stephen were convinced I couldn’t do it. I wanted to prove them wrong, but Loki was all for it – Stephen was hesitant.”

Tony blinked in mild surprise. “You managed to lie to me. I’m surprised.”

“I managed to lie to everyone about my name being Peter Parker and keeping being Spiderman a secret from my classmates you I had to save from an elevator in DC.” Peter pointed out.

“I remember hearing about that.” Tony nodded and sent a tight smile towards his son. “I am proud of you and your actions, you know.”

That caused Peter to smile in relief, even though he knew that Tony was always proud of him but to hear it made him relax and his mind that had always churned and argued about whether or not his parents would be proud of him calmed down immensely in that moment.

Peter jumped to his feet. “I’m going to grab my suit, I want to make some adjustments to it anyway.”

Before Peter could create a portal to his room, which he knew he could, Tony reached out for him. “Wait! Zayden! If you can create portals, which I want to study, why didn’t you do that…”

“Because of my energy.” Peter explained. “They kept me on the verge of death with little energy, which made me less of a threat. I couldn’t break out of my chains or cell even though if I wasn’t so drained I could’ve done it pretty easily.” His shoulders slumped. “I didn’t want to try it though, Hydra had no idea about that skill so I didn’t want to make myself seem more of a great help for their side. Also, they probably would’ve made me lose control with the power stone and kill or seriously harm Harley and force me to leave the planet with them leaving Harley in the building to his death.”

His eyes fluttered closed as he took in a shaky breath. “That…It would’ve been a good power on their end, and possibly even use me against you guys with a threat that they’d cause more damage to Earth if I didn’t.”

Tony suddenly felt sick with himself. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No.” Peter shook his head. “It’s alright. I…I never really processed that myself.”

Peter quickly opened a portal and slipped through it. The portal closed behind him, and made Peter look around before reaching for his phone and sent a text message to Shuri. He was aware that it was about six or seven am in Wakanda so Shuri probably was just beginning to wake up or was already awake after T’Challa wanted her to properly attend some more political meetings.

Peter had to stifle a snort at the thought of T’Challa, who disliked politics, trying to persuade his sister, who also shared that same dislike for politics, into trying to study politics.

AKA it was a hilarious thought that he decided he should share with Tony in the meantime.

Grabbing his suit, that had been hastily shoved into his bag, and his phone, Peter created another portal back to the lab.

Hey. Portals were extremely convenient if used correctly.

Peter placed his suit on the desk and sat back down on the seat. “All I know is that the material needs to be more durable.”

Tony hummed and nodded to himself. “Yeah. I can help you design a new suit, that looks the same but stronger.”

Peter looked at the Arc Reactor, feeling a sense of intrigue filling him. The reactor was causing something to stir within himself and the materials around that that contained the element.

“You haven’t name the element?” Peter asked, suddenly remembering that said element hadn’t been named. If it was it would’ve been made public instead of being kept a secret.

“No, no name seems to be standing out.” Tony explained before raising an eyebrow. “Why? Do you have a name suggestion?”

Peter shook his head. There was something about it that set him on edge but calmed him down, but he didn’t know what it was.

“Did you know T’Challa wants Shuri to have some political understanding in case he can’t attend a meeting so his sister has to be in his stead.” Peter chuckled.

Tony laughed at that. “That sounds glorious. Nothing could go wrong there.”

“That’s what I said.” Peter laughed loudly, his voice echoing. “I think Shuri may want to be planning murder, especially an hour after being stuck in the same room as some of the politicians.”

Tony shook his head. “So how is your girlfriend.” His tone was teasing, and Peter bristled up slightly. “Come on, don’t be so defensive. I am surprised it just took you two so long.”

Peter looked away, cheeks lighting up in colour. “Uh…She’s good.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t embarrass you anymore.” Tony stretched out the suit. “Let’s get to work on your suit.”

Peter nodded.

 

Later that morning, Peter managed to leave the lab as he and Tony were getting tired and hungry. They ended up in the same hospital room as Harley.

The younger teenager sighed and settled between Tony and Peter, and later even Pepper joined the three after waking up at four am to realise Tony was not in bed and even Peter was not in his room. Friday had informed Pepper of where her husband and son were.

Peter was still not asleep even when Pepper arrived.

However, when Pepper had settled in, and Peter felt their auras surrounding him, he was able to relax and properly slip into sleep.

If only Peter knew what was going to happen to him. He would’ve appreciated the comfort with his family before the future events happened to them.


	4. Stone Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more information on Soul Stone Carrier Peter/Zayden
> 
> With a bit more history involving the Stone Carriers :D I actually love that concept, I wish I could expand more on the previous carriers - which I will in the story after the Infinity War compliant story.
> 
> Also, mwahaha I love the ending, it's perfect. I think you guys may be able to tell who it is ;D After all we already have Scorpion and Vulture in this story (they are only briefly alluded to) who will be mentioned more soon. 
> 
> Also the main villain should be extremely clear if you've read about Red Skull's "friend" and the final bit should also make it clear. I won't reveal who it is - you can name anyone even an original character and I'll give the same response ;D (unless it's blatantly obvious that it's not). It is one hundred percent not Scorpion and Vulture, or Mysterio.
> 
> Let's just say Mysterio will also be playing a role in a story after the Avengers 4 story if I decide to continue with this story (pushing it to five/six stories instead of four like I previously planned).

The next day had proved entertaining to Peter, considering Tony and Pepper both scolded Harley. Well, it was humorous until Harley began to cry and Peter had to sit with him on the roof, trying his best to comfort him, and telling Harley that they weren’t actually angry with him – just worried about him.

Harley had asked to see Peter’s magic – after Peter had promised so many nights ago.

Peter noticed Harley was entranced by the flames that danced between Peter’s hands. There was a faint crackling from the fire, as the soul stone marks also glowed in an attempt to protect Peter from the fire. Peter was even aware of anything until his phone was ringing.

“Hello, May.” Peter spoke.

 _“Peter, I need you to come home right now.”_ May’s voice rang loud and clear. _“Well…You don’t, but I think Thor wants to talk with you.”_

Peter frowned. “He’s at the sanctum, isn’t he?”

 _“Yeah, he is.”_ May’s voice caused Peter to frown. What was up with him right now?

“Okay, I’ll go and speak to him then.” Peter replied, standing up from where he was sitting. “Bye, May.” Harley blinked at Peter with a curious expression, as if he could read what was going on in Peter’s mind. Perhaps he’d have an idea of how to help Peter figure it out.

Peter hung up and stared at the phone that he flipped in his hand a couple of times. Harley was silent, waiting for Peter to say or do anything. There were distant sounds of cars driving down the roads – going at speeds much faster than the roads dictated. He could hear the sounds of the Avengers practising in one of the many training rooms that he would’ve wanted to join except for the fact he wasn’t even meant to be here.

“I have to go.” Peter said sighing heavily as he gazed across the cloudy sky. Despite sitting on the roof with Harley, the weather was a tad too cold for it to be lovely – if Peter wasn’t able to conjure up flames they’d consider going back inside almost instantly.

Harley was silent but when they got back inside the compound, his eyes focused on Peter as if he was trying to understand him. Peter had no idea on how well he was going, but he was worried about telling Harley about what was bothering him.

Harley suddenly paused. “What’s wrong, Pete?”

Peter turned his head to stare at Harley, not fully understanding why he said what he said. “What’s wrong? I dunno…I’m a little annoyed with you for getting shit-drunk last night.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it!” Harley snapped, causing Peter to reel back in surprise. “I’m talking about the soul stone, and don’t bullshit me! I have ears you know!”

Peter shook his head, disbelief eating at him. “I seriously don’t know what you mean.”

The younger clenched his hands. “You…Why? That was the _power stone_! That…It irritated you…”

“Because the soul stone for some fucked up reason decided to make me it’s carrier!” Peter snarled, spinning around to tower over the younger.

Harley flinched back, eyes widening in fear. A couple of seconds passed before Peter realised what had happened. Without thinking, Peter opened a portal and slipped through it, wanting to get away from Harley before his temper got the best of him.

“Peter!” Harley yelled, but it was cut off when the portal shut behind him.

Peter sniffed, and Valkyrie had stared at him with surprise. He shook, eyes watering before he collapsed. Brunnhilde leaped forward and held him, while not being one to comfort anyone she was used to bringing up the spirits as the leader of the Valkyries.

Brunnhilde said nothing, and for once Peter was thankful for the silence.

 

Peter snarled, slashing with extra vigour, something had snapped in his mind when he was practising against Loki. He had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with the time stone that still hung around Stephen’s neck and the Space Stone that was lingering in a container at the end of the room.

The Cloak was seemingly watching the scenario in the middle of the room.

Peter could feel Thor’s worry and concern radiating off of him.

While Thor and Loki dealt with the whole Asgard thing, neither of them were going to be in the Avengers Compound. Also, they needed a way to explain Loki’s presence to the world lest it got out somehow.

Thor’s presence was more explainable, and the UN accepted Bruce and Thor back relatively well.

Hey, the Accords had been altered to accommodate – virtually as long as the Avengers actually followed the laws and kept the governments of whatever country they were operating in up to date on any missions. Then they were willing to try that – if the public became fearful of them again then they’d try something else.

Peter’s dagger slashed at Loki’s arm and his blood splattered from the wound.

Stephen and Thor were immediately at their side.

Typically, Peter wouldn’t ever dare draw blood – even when Thor and Loki goaded him into it. He never liked to make his opponent bleed.

Peter just snarled and yelled at them. “Just shut up!”

“Perhaps you should calm down.” Stephen tried to speak calmly, despite everything about him wanted to scold the teenager.

Peter didn’t care about how they looked on the outside, the inside was what really pissed him off.

They were treating him like a child or a ticking time bomb.

Maybe he was.

He definitely felt like he was.

Anger bubbled up within him.

“Fuck off.” His lips curled back to reveal his teeth altering to a row of thin but extremely sharp teeth.

Thor looked at Stephen who he must’ve realised was losing his patience with the teenager. Loki didn’t know how to react, obviously not even expecting him to be bleeding right now. He wasn’t even trying to rile Peter up to the point where it would seem like Peter was _going_ to hurt him.

The king tried to walk between the two humans. “Please, relax…Getting riled up like this isn’t going to change anything.”

Stephen didn’t even give Thor a glance.

Thor looked at Loki and thankfully his younger brother got the hint.

There was no point in aggravating a teenager that seemed to be reaching his limit.

“Why don’t you go and meet with your friends?” Thor suggested, wanting to keep the peace and keep the emotions down.

Peter scowled, and something must’ve flickered in his eyes. Because a second later, flames burst from him, and a large pair of orange wings stretched out reaching the ceiling. The time stone and the space stone reacted, and the orange marks on Peter’s skin glinted blue and green depending on which part was closer to which stone. 

He looked like something out of the stories Thor and Loki had heard from their parents centuries ago. Something that looked as though they did not belong among mortals.

“Get those stones away from me!” Peter snarled, eyes turning black with red pinprick pupils.

The orange glow was eerily beautiful, even shining brighter than the glow of the other two stones which can light up an entire room if allowed to.

Loki spoke, voice faint as if he was in disbelief. “I thought they were just rumours and stories passed down the generations.”

Thor had to agree.

Stephen blinked. “What are you talking about?”

“Stone carriers.” Loki muttered, eyes never leaving Peter who began to pace but every time he tried to leave the room the space stone didn’t allow that to happen. 

The teenager hissed and snarled, wings flaring as if wanting to get him away from the stones but he was currently locked in a room with them.

“Mother used to tell us about people with such power that the universe and the Infinity Stones chose them as the beings who could wield them without any negative side effects.” Loki continued, but it was cut short by Peter’s sharp snap.

“They are called _Cosmic Stones_ , they are only referred to as Infinity Stones because Infinity is the being of life and everyone wants to associate the stones with her.” Peter’s tone was cold as ice, sending chills down everyone’s spine.

As the carrier of the soul stone, pissing him off was a terrible idea.

Thor stepped forward again. “Why don’t we leave this room, Spider? Get you cooled off and calmed down.”

Peter only glared at him before turning on his heel and leaving with a portal.

Suddenly the air in the room lifted, and everything seemed normal and peaceful.

Thor and Loki exchanged a look.

Stone carriers were things of legends, but they could see that was not the case. Peter was one of those beings – but the real question is why.

Loki was not going to say anything, despite the threat of Thanos.

Turns out the threat of Thanos is going to be arriving much earlier than he had expected – if the soul stone chose someone already then it’ll just be a matter of time before the rest claim their carriers.

Stephen turned to face them. “What do you know about Stone Carriers?”

“What do you want to know?” Thor spoke, sensing Loki was not in the mood to be talking – probably in a lot more shock than he knew.

“Everything.”

“Well…We’ll start at the beginning.” Thor sat down on a chair, and Loki and Stephen copied his movements.

 

_The Cosmic Stones were created by the Cosmic Entities at the beginning of the universe. Every new universe gained a new set of stones and entities._

Peter turned his head to see MJ and Ned walking up to him.

_However at the dawn of the universe, threats were in place to strengthen and unify the universe._

Ned wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders and laughing at MJ’s words.

_These threats would threaten the universe as we know it. Exactly like Thanos._

Peter forcing a smile before looking up at the sky, eyes narrowing.

_To prevent it, the stones would select six beings to become carriers. They’d be strong beings who would be able to wield the power and know how to use it to protect rather than attack._

MJ punching Peter on the shoulder and he snaps at her.

_They were not alone though. These carriers would have companions that would help them in even the simplest of manners._

MJ and Ned watching Peter as he storms off down the street, hands in his pockets.

_Three events already happened like this before. These Protectors of the Universe had never failed._

Peter looking up at his apartment block, eyebrows furrowing.

_The soul stone is intelligent and also the most dangerous._

Peter looking at the orange marks on his skin.

_However, this action has never occurred before. The soul stone is probably preparing Peter for something._

Peter’s eyes turning black and red again.

_And we have a feeling that the soul stone will only be calmed down once whatever is threatening Peter’s life is gone._

A shadowy figure raising its head. A glow of the orange mark in Queens, New York, lit up on the map.

“Now, now we just wait for him to come to me.”

The figure shifted. “It won’t be long now to wait. The soul stone will drive him insane…”

His teeth glinted. “After all, no-one ever has the same aura.”


	5. Figures in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but because it's already finished I decided to upload it now - I mean I've already done some of the later chapters. Best to get to those ones XD

Peter gazed around the landscape, the surprisingly amount of wind keeping his hair out of his face, eyes trying to focus through the mist and fog that surrounded him.

It was unnerving that something that was so calm, peaceful and clear, made his skin tingle with unease.

The soul stone thrummed with power as it tickled his skin uneasily.

“Who’s there?” Peter called upon hearing something ahead of him.

A figure begins to form in the mist and fog.

At first glance, it _looked_ like May.

It felt like May at a distance, but it _wasn’t_ May.

Peter would know if someone was his aunt or not.

“Peter.” May’s voice purred, voice sounding as though it was right beside him.

Peter turned his head briefly but could only see mist and fog, his hair struck his eyes when a certain strong wind lashed out at him. The May figure stepped forward.

“Peter, come here. I want to talk.” May said and Peter felt as though he should walk forward.

Except the soul stone forced him to remain in his position. As if it was scared and reeling away from her.

It was just May.

And it was just a dream.

_Right?_

At least that was what Peter tried to convince himself of.

“Peter.” May spoke again.

“My name is Zayden.” Peter couldn’t help but almost spit out. It made him pause.

Something was wrong.

He _rarely_ snapped at May. She didn’t deserve it.

“You are Peter.” May argued, stepping forward again but then the figure began to change.

Peter’s eyes only widened.

The outline sent shivers down Peter’s spine as his mind jumped towards Slender Man.

It definitely looked like it could be Slender Man.

The figure had a long and tall body, while the arms and legs were still proportional to the rest of its body, that seemed to tower over everything.

That didn’t scare Peter.

No.

It was the four other limbs he had stretching from his side and shoulders.

Bile rose up in Peter’s throat.

His own body reacted, the soul marks began to glow brightly and his wings flared out in an attempt to intimidate the figure. A low growl ripping from his chest and throat no matter how much Peter tried to hide it. Somehow, he was wondering why he was trying to hide it. Just because it was animalistic doesn’t mean he should try and hide it; after all, it was still a part of him.

“Spiderman.” The figure snarled, stepping closer but still Peter couldn’t make it out.

He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to.

“Who are you?” Peter asked, body tensing ready to spring away.

Spiders were more likely to run away if they could, very rarely did they actively attack something that wasn’t prey.

“I am sad you don’t know who I am.” The figure sounded sad and disappointed.

Well, the voice sounded slightly familiar to him, but that could mean it could be anyone.

Someone in a movie, on the news, a singer, on the street, a neighbour? Literally it could be anyone.

Somehow, Peter knew it was more than just a random person.

The figure lunged at him. “Give me that stone!”

Peter screeched, wings flaring out before his vision went black.

He jerked awake on his bed, his sheets and duvet wrapped around his body in an uncomfortable manner as he tried to calm his racing heart and heavy breathing.

That was when Peter noticed his wings had stretched out across the bed as well. The orange glow illuminated his room in a somewhat calming manner. It wasn’t to the same effect as the Arc Reactor which could calm literally anyone that was in the vicinity of it.

However, Peter refused to call Tony just so he could feel as though he was being judged.

He didn’t know why he thought that.

Tony would understand nightmares, but this nightmare felt like something he shouldn’t tell anyone else.

Grumbling, Peter tossed his blankets off of him, his wings flapping. He mildly worried about one of the other people in a building opposite him seeing the wings but had a feeling that normal humans couldn’t see anything unusual about him if they did decide to look out their window at one am.

No one in their right mind would do that.

What if they saw someone grinning at them with a red face, black eyes and white teeth?

Okay, maybe he should stop reading Creepy Pastas.

They made his imagination run wild.

Resting on his window sill, Peter considered not going out, but his mind was running a mile a minute. He’d never be able to go back to sleep – whether it be for a few hours or not until the next night, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure.

Wanting to do something, Peter quickly dressed into his suit before he swung out of his room. He could still feel and see his wings in the corner of his eyes but chose swinging rather than attempting to see if the wings could actually carry him in flight. He was a spider, not a falcon. He snorted that that, wondering how Falcon would take to someone having actual wings.

He landed on a rooftop near the Empire State building. A part of him wants to continue out, leaving the city for a weekend. But, he figures he’s spent too much away from Queens already. 

Peter knows it won’t be long until someone joins him.

He feels static rise in the air, causing him to relax before Thor could startle him.

Not like was going to before. Anyway.

Thor’s presence is calming. For the God of Thunder. But, Peter hummed mentally, storms were quite calming in their own ways.

“Aren’t you meant to be trying to sleep?” Thor asked, his deep voice matching the thunder he is the god of.

For something that usually reassured Peter, his body was tensed as if he was awaiting something. Something dangerous and stronger than Thor. If that was even possible.

“Aren’t you meant to be going easy on me?” Peter shot back at him, refusing to turn his head to notice the disappointed expression on the king’s face.

Thor only sighed heavily. Wondering why he was the one to go to Peter instead of Loki – but decided him mischievous would only try to encourage Peter into doing something illegal. No matter how much Loki denied it, Thor knew it would only be a matter of time before Loki manages to convince Peter to get a tattoo. Not like Peter actually would.

Who knows.

“Peter…” Thor started, and Peter scowled at his lap.

His eyes flickered across the city skyline, ears picking out the different sounds as people continued to travel around without pausing. The stone hummed underneath his skin as though it felt content. The only time it’d ever done that was around the Arc Reactor.

Peter knew if there was someone who could help him it’ll be Thor.

Thor was incredibly intelligent, he was a fucking prince after all.

“Thor…Can I ask you about something?” Peter asked, ensuring his voice didn’t suddenly dip in fear. That wasn’t something he wanted.

“Of course.” Thor looked at him. “What is it?”

“So…You know I’m the Soul Stone carrier, right?”

“That I do.”

“Well…Um…Do you know why I’m acting so strange around the other stones?”

Thor hummed. “Well, the stones aren’t meant to be around each other. Such things of intense power tend to avoid each other as much as they do attract one another.”

Peter nodded. That made sense.

“Then why does the Arc Reactor calm me down?”

Thor paused, looking confused. “I…I don’t know. I know that the Mind Stone did not work on Tony…Maybe the Arc Reactor has something to do with that?”

“Maybe…” Peter agreed, eyes flicking to the side. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Thor nodded, lips curling upwards into a warm smile.

Peter looked at Thor before turning his head back to face the city.

“I hope I do, Thor.”

 

There was a knocking on the window, and Peter wondered whether or not Pepper or Tony were even in.

Well…They _were_ because he could see their souls when he asked it to help him locate them. He didn’t really want to go home to deal with May. He wasn’t sure if they’d want to deal with him at the moment.

Suddenly the window opened and Peter pretty much fell into the apartment. Apparently, he had been more distracted than he thought he was.

His mind was swarming with the figure and swore he had seen the figure in one of the alleyways. Which was absolutely absurd. Peter was just imagining the figure at this point.

Tony had a raised eyebrow when Peter managed to lift his head to look up.

“I wasn’t expecting you to drop in.” Tony spoke, sounding as though he wanted to scold Peter for being outside considering it was much later than Peter once thought when he first went out.

“Sorry. I just didn’t want to disturb May.” Peter’s tongue felt like lead, but not just because of the fact he was uncomfortable in his own home but because he was refusing to explain why he there in the first place.

The arc reactor was here and was attracting Peter to its comfort and security.

Tony didn’t look as though he believed him but helped the teenager up. “Come on, I’ll take you to the room you can stay in for the night. I’ll hand you some clothes to change into.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Peter murmured, just loud enough for Tony to hear his words.

The room door opened and Peter blinked at it. It felt as though it had never been touched before. Peter frowned, brows furrowing.

“What is it?” Tony asked.

It surprised Peter that Tony was able to read him but figured no-one would know anyone better than themselves. Peter was said to be the perfect blend of both of his parents after all.

“I thought Harley would stay here.” Peter waved his hand around the vacant room.

Tony nodded, knowing why Peter would say such a thing. “Well, he would’ve. But Pepper and I just recently brought this place. I wasn’t sure but we figured it might be better for you at the very least.”

Peter felt touched, immensely so at that gesture. “You are just saying that.”

He was met with a snort.

“I would never say something like that without meaning it, kid. Yes, Pepper and I brought an apartment near Queens to be closer to you.”

The teenager felt his heart rise and fill with pride at that.

He changed into some baggy clothes Tony had laying around the apartment.

While they were large for Tony, they were a bit more restricting for Peter, his wings stretched out behind him as he laid on his stomach.

His eyes slipped closed when he heard Pepper walking to the doorway. She stepped towards him, and ran her fingers through his hair, and Peter could tell she was noticing the red tinge in his hair that he inherited from her.

Softly, her fingers touched the feathers to Peter’s soul stone wings. It caused Peter to shift at the sensation, but he figured it was because they were family that it wasn’t unsettling.

In fact, it was rather pleasant and calming. Reassuring him that he was safe.

“Goodnight, Zayden.” Pepper whispered, her lips brushing his hair and she pulls away.

Peter whined slightly at the loss of the touch, and while he was still awake he didn’t even notice that his hand had shot out to grab her hand. Silently asking her to stay with him. Until he drifted fully off to sleep at least.

Pepper chuckled, the sound full of love and affection. “Okay. I’ll stay until you go to sleep.”

Peter hummed, burying deeper into the blankets and sheets. When he managed to drift off to sleep, he wondered if he should say something to Pepper but didn’t. Pepper’s fingers were still running along the wings, entranced by the glow and aura that they gave out.

Peter felt his world darkening as his senses slowly stopped everything from keeping him awake.

He didn’t mind though.

Pepper and Tony were there.

Nothing could go wrong with them there after all.


	6. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha
> 
> I think you guys may be able to figure out who the villain is >:D

The sunlight shone down onto Peter’s face and he groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. He heard a soft mechanical chuckle and realised that Karen was in the room with him.

When did he let her into his room?

Suddenly his nose picked up on different scents, and his head jerked up and his eyes flickered open in shock and surprise. This was definitely not his room. The walls were decorated in schematics of different prototypes of fictional designs – Peter recognised some of them as ones he and Harley had drawn up ages ago.

He did tend to forget he had helped draw those schematics.

It could’ve also been from a silent competition between them and Shuri.

The duvet was space themed – which confused Peter considering that neither Tony or Pepper actually liked space too much. The Battle of New York was still a sensitive topic. So why on Earth were there space sheets?

Peter suddenly had a memory of when he had mentioned that he was a big fan of Star Trek and Star Wars. Peter had loved space even from a child – and in a small comment towards his parents they remembered and got space sheets despite their dislike for space sent a burst of warmth through him.

They really _did_ love him.

He must’ve said it out loud because Karen snorted from the desk.

“Of course, they love you. You’re their child.” Karen rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why though, you are absolute mess.”

Peter shot his AI a look. Sometimes he wondered why he kept her attitude.

But she was more living than people at his high school and was better company than most people so he knew he’d be lonely without her presence. So, he pushed any negative and ill thoughts about his AI out of his mind.

“You love me, Karen.”

“Only because you’re my boss.”

“I can just hear your love.”

Karen grumbled. “If you keep saying that, it may be true eventually.”

Peter pushed himself out of the bed and gazed out the window and seeing the city beginning to be enveloped in the warm rising sun’s glow. The city was already loud and disturbing, but Peter found it easier to block out certain sounds, scents and sights while in this apartment.

Karen speaking softly. “I tried asking Thor and Loki about Stone Carriers, but they told me that the last Stone Carrier had died just before Earth had come into existence. So, over four billion years ago.”

Peter nodded slowly, his mind was too muddled to properly think about Stone Carriers. Despite being one, Peter had no desire to figure out the history of the past Stone Carriers.

Well…Obviously no-one alive had any idea about them. Thor and Loki made it obvious that they seemed like Stone Carriers were just as elusive to Asgardians and had no idea about what makes a Stone Carrier different to other beings. Let alone what affects the stones have on the beings.

“It’s alright, girl.” Peter reassured her upon realising that she was disappointed in not being able to be helpful.

Karen was always helpful to him, so he didn’t want her to feel as though she wasn’t doing her job right.

His AI blinked at him but said nothing, not really knowing how to process emotions. He would have to edit her code to make that easier, but Peter knew that Karen was helping Friday in becoming more emotionally aware of humans.

The door clicked open and Tony poked his head into the room. “Peter?”

“Zayden.” Peter grumbled, eyebrows furrowing. “I already told you that.”

“Sorry. Force of habit.” Tony replied, trying to sound apologetic and Peter knew it wasn’t something Tony openly did. So, he felt better knowing Tony was trying to be a good father as much as he could. “Well, Zayden, breakfast is ready.”

Peter rubbed his eyes. “Okay.”

Peter followed Tony to the kitchen and mouth watered at the smell of pancakes, cooked apples, syrup, Nutella, bacon, eggs and whipped cream. He blinked at the amount of food and looked at Tony and Pepper, confused.

“Why is there so much food?” Peter asked, voice lowering as if he was worried about questioning it.

“Well, we wouldn’t normally have this much food.” Pepper explained, and narrowed her eyes when Tony ate a strawberry. “But, Tony reminded me that you eat more than Rogers and Bucky. We weren’t sure how much food you’ve had recently but we didn’t want to take any chances so we made sure you had plenty of food to eat.”

Peter shifted and Karen purred, body rumbling as she brushed against her creator’s leg. His cheeks felt incredibly warm.

Why was he still questioning their love for him?

Everything they’ve done for him only point towards loving him unconditionally.

The Soul Stone also informed him that it wasn’t them trying to force Peter to love them back, but them doing it out of the goodness of their hearts.

Peter sat down at the table and allowed Karen to jump onto his lap and then get onto the table. “Thank you…”

“Karen, off.” Pepper spoke, eyes narrowing slightly at the AI.

Karen grumbled before leaping onto counter to watch over the small apartment.

Peter was capable of looking around the apartment, and noticed it was actually quite small. While it was still larger than the apartment he and May had, it was much smaller than what some richer people own. It confused him. Why would they have such a small apartment when they could have a larger and more extravagant apartment in a much nicer area of New York?

Well, it was because of him.

Pepper and Tony indicated that last night when Peter came over.

Unease settled into his chest when he remembered that he had to go back home. Could he still call it a home though? It didn’t feel like a home anymore. Last year it did. But now Peter wasn’t so sure. The Soul Stone seemed to inform him that his home wasn’t in Queens, but with his real parents wherever they may be living at any point.

Well, that much was obvious.

But even then.

An hour later, Peter was shifting in the car, causing Karen to hiss at him before curling on his lap to keep him still in his seat.

The seats were beautiful, the covers looked like fire and were warm to his skin. He wondered briefly if this was a prototype of something Tony had been working on involving Extremis. He didn’t know much about Extremis, and he refused to know about it. All he knew was that it hurt his mother and that was enough for him to avoid the topic like the plague.

Karen hummed lowly, her tail flicking slightly. Her weight was not uncomfortable, Peter was used to it after all, but it kept him focused on something.

“Element?” Karen spoke up, head not raising as her eyes focused on Tony who was driving.

Well, of course he was driving. He hated other driving him. The only exceptions were Pepper, Rhodey and Happy.

Karen snorted, tail lashing as she raised her tail. “I thought I called you ‘Element’ before, Anthony.”

Tony seemed to jerk slightly in surprise and shock. “No. I’ve never heard you call me that.”

“Well, now you have.”

“Why element?” Tony argued, most likely not wanting to listen to what Karen’s question was.

Understandable.

Except, if Karen deemed it important she will not stop until she had her answer.

Peter knew this first hand. It also made it great, because she could help him interrogate people during some missions.

AKA the times when he was trying to find Scorpion and Vulture.

He could sleep well because both of them were in prison.

“Because of the element you synthesised.” Karen spoke as though she was stating a fact. Well, she kind of was. “Anyway, I was going to say…Because I know Boss isn’t going to tell you.”

Her look made Peter realise what she was going to say.

“Karen.” He warned.

“Well, it isn’t like Peter tells us most things.” Tony said, and Peter lowered his head in shame. “Though I can understand why that would be.”

“I will tell them.” Peter sniffed.

Karen growled. “No, you won’t! Because you’re scared!”

Peter could see Tony and Pepper share a look at the red light.

“Zayden?” Pepper asked, voice soft but stern. Not wanting Peter to avoid the question, obviously.

“Tell them then.” Peter huffed, looking out the window.

He had no right to be pissy at Karen, or Pepper, or Tony. His AI was just doing her job after all. She was programmed to help and look after him, so informing Tony and Pepper (who were also trying to look after him) about Scorpion and Vulture was a good idea.

His AI just looked at him, before looking at her paws, tail twitching in an almost shy and hesitant manner.

“The two of you are aware of Vulture and Scorpion, right?” At the nod, Karen shifted. “Well, they claimed they knew others who of have issues with the heroes, and well…Boss and I have no leads on who they are talking about.”

Tony and Pepper shared a look, but Peter refused to meet their gazes. The stone informed him that their auras had taken on a protective manner, which wasn’t a surprise. Not really.

The car pulled in front of the apartment complex.

As Peter slipped out of the car, Pepper spoke to him.

“Zayden remember…We are always here for you.”

Tony nodded. “We’ll keep an eye on Vulture and Scorpion.”

Peter looked at them before speaking softly. “I know.”

He walked into the complex with Karen in his arms.

 

A loud smash echoed throughout the apartment, and Karen snarled as she stood between Peter and May.

“Why are you doing this?” May asked, voice eerily calm and quiet in comparison to what just went down. “After all I’ve done for you?”

“I just needed to clear my head.” Peter argued, body bristling and tensed. “I didn’t want to disturb you by coming home really early in the morning.”

Karen pushed herself up, eyes narrowing at May.

May looked at Karen. “Karen, can you please step away?”

Karen growled. “No. It’s part of my programming to protect Boss, and for now you are a threat. Even if you’re not.”

May stepped forward and Peter lashed out. His wings stretching out behind him, markings glowing brightly. The orange glow around the room was almost blinding.

May covered her eyes and eyebrows furrowing.

Peter suddenly jerked when he felt May’s aura shifting and then he felt the aura begin to fade at the edges. Peter realised what was happening.

The soul stone had the power over life and death.

Suddenly everything stopped, Peter called the stone back – even though he was surprised it actually worked like that, since every time it happened he was emotional and could barely control it.

May stared at him, eyes wide with fear and something else that Peter didn’t want to think too much into.

Hatred, probably.

Peter groaned and backed out towards his room. “Look, maybe we can just wait for a bit, until our emotions have calmed down.”

May wanted to argue but Peter and Karen slipped into Peter’s room. Peter slipped to the ground, pulling his legs up to his chest. Head resting on his knees as his fingers clutched at his jeans, body shifting as he tried not to cry.

It was pointless.

Karen sighed, nuzzling his leg in a feeble attempt to calm him down.

Peter stared out the window and frowned when he saw the clouds move differently to how they used to. He clambered to his feet and stared out the window, resting his hands on the window sill.

Karen joined him, confused of course.

Peter narrowed his eyes when the figure from his dream appear in the clouds, like Slender Man but smaller.

The soul stone seemed to tug at his own soul, as if pushing him into acting out.

As if it wanted him to find the figure.

Peter frowned. He really shouldn’t, but he had a sneaky suspicion that if he did the stone would calm down and he could actually figure out how to use and control it.

Karen frowned. “I don’t know what you are thinking, but it’s dangerous.”

“What if I have no other choice, Karen?” Peter asked and his AI was silent. He had a point after all.

The soul stone wanted him to find this person, maybe then he’d get answers to questions even he didn’t know he wanted to ask.


	7. What Must Be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was done in one sitting, and I just finished it.
> 
> Man this chapter is so long, and some more history of Tony and Pepper's history.
> 
> Hopefully all the chapters are this long (one future chapter that I've finished is actually like 10 pages long in word XD But that is like my most favourite chapter ever so far. Surprisingly has no angst, but my second favourite chapter is full of angst XD
> 
> There's a hint to both chapters in this chapter.

Snow fell around Peter, and he struggled to focus on his surroundings. He wasn’t sure where he was exactly, perhaps Russia or Canada. Maybe even Sweden or Norway, the possibilities were not endless but vast.

He frowned, spotting something in the snow, and it felt like it was something straight out of a horror movie.

He was alone.

There was a figure walking towards him.

And he couldn’t make out any features.

It was definitely a B-grade horror movie.

And Peter was not liking being a main role in the movie, that always ends badly for everyone.

Well, except for the fact he’d never be as stupid as the leads.

Or…well, it depends on who you ask.

Many would say that he is as stupid as them sometimes.

Sometimes.

Not all the time.

Okay, most of the time, but that doesn’t count.

Peter took a few steps back, hoping to keep a safe distance between him and whoever that was. Somehow, he felt as though this was futile, knowing full well that he’d never be able to out run something in the middle of a blizzard.

His spider DNA made him more susceptible to the cold than humans normally are.

Peter shifted before he felt his bedsheets under his fingers and blinked his eyes open.

He was surprised to realise that he didn’t wake up in a cold sweat that morning. It had been two days, and the other morning he had woken up shaking and almost screaming out in terror.

His skin glowed from the markings, as if it was trying to tell him something.

He fiddled for his phone, and saw that the time was three am.

Peter frowned, the back of his mind niggling at him. Telling him to talk to Pepper and Tony.

They are his parents, they deserve to know.

His fingers found Tony’s number, and he briefly realised that it was still “Mr Stark” as he had not yet changed it. In fact, he must’ve realised that he was so distracted by everything else.

Also, the fact Tony hadn’t really called since Peter begun calling him Tony and then figured out that he was Peter’s father.

Now, a part of Peter was pissed of with that fact, but the more rational part of his brain whispered, “he was just waiting for you to reach out to him first, he didn’t want to push you into something he wasn’t sure you would like”.

Obviously, the rational part of his brain won out.

It was right after all.

Peter quickly changed Tony and Pepper’s contact names just so it’ll be easier to find in the middle of the night when he was half asleep.

The phone rang, and Peter contemplated hanging up, and when it reached voice mail Peter sighed and tossed his phone to the ground.

Eyes closing as he tried to place features to the Slender Man wannabe, Peter frowned when his mind was unable to put together a face.

 _Idiot_ , Peter thought to himself. _Of course you won’t be put a face together out of thin air, your mind is unable to do that_.

Suddenly a loud ringtone pierced through his room.

He recognised it as the AC/DC song that he had placed for Tony’s ringtone from a dare a few days ago when he was with Ned.

He lunged towards his phone to pick it up but just as he reached it the call ended. It went straight to voice mail.

Groaning, Peter hung his head.

Almost instantly the song started again.

This time, Peter was able to answer it in time.

“Zayden!” Tony’s panicked voice rang loud and clear. “What happened? Why did you call then not answer any of my texts, or respond?”

Peter wondered why everything thought Tony was heartless and didn’t care, if he was this freaked out over Peter just missing a phone call and not messaging him back.

“Uhhh…I kind of threw my phone across my room after I called you?” Peter spoke, voice tilting up at the end as a wave of embarrassment flooded him.

“Kind of? How do you kind of throw your phone across your room?” Tony asked, and Peter could just imagine Tony running his hand down his face.

“So…Kid, what’s wrong?” Tony’s voice sounded tired, but Peter figured that was Tony just trying – and failing – to mask his worry and concern. “You better not be dying.”

“Nah, not that lucky.” Peter spoke without realising what he just said.

A dead silence followed his words, and Peter could tell that Tony was struggling to not yell at him for his words, or his stupid mindset, or his lack of brain to mouth filter at the moment.

Tony’s voice was dark and set. “Parker. What did you just say?”

Peter gulped, never despising his generation’s habit of making jokes about death and wanting to meet its sweet embrace. “Uhhh, it was a joke…I mean…”

“Zayden.” Tony’s voice broke Peter off from even beginning to ramble like he tended to. “Please…Don’t joke about death…Especially since you were on the verge of death not about two weeks ago.”

Peter shifted and padded back to his bed and fell onto the duvet. “Yeah, I realised that I fucked that up.”

“Language.” Tony barked, but it held no heat. “Look…Kid, you may call us a lot but…Are you alright? You sound shaken.”

He sounded shaken?

Peter hadn’t even noticed that his voice was not steady like he thought it was.

Or was it a parent thing to be able to hear subtle differences and changes in their child’s voice no matter how minute it could be, or if no-one else could hear it.

“Um, I guess…I don’t know. My mind is going crazy here, but I promised May that I wouldn’t just abandon her…” Peter murmured, voice going soft at the end.

Tony hummed in acknowledgement. “That I can understand, Zayden. She raised you, better than we could have.”

“You don’t know that.” Peter protested, sitting up in a jerking manner. “You and Pepper could’ve raised me well.”

“No…We couldn’t have, well I couldn’t have.” Tony said, sounding as though he’s had this argument before.

Peter bit his lip. It was most likely with Rhodey.

Almost definitely actually.

Peter shook his head. “Well…You would’ve done your best, if that makes you feel better.”

“Did you ever hear the full story?” Tony asked, voice soft and almost unsure.

Peter knew Tony rarely showed any outward emotions, it must be really late, Tony must be incredibly tired, or Tony felt that Peter deserved something.

Or, perhaps a more likely candidate, it was all three.

“Of what? How you and mum met?” Peter asked before he realised his slight slip up.

Tony let out a chuckle despite himself. “Of course, you call Pepper mum.”

Peter felt his lips twitch. “Is it true of momma’s boys? It must be.” His tone was light and teasing, of course Peter still adored his father.

He heard a faint laugh. “But, you don’t know do you?”

“Not really…” Peter trailed off, laying on his back and stared at the ceiling. Imaging he was in his room at the compound or the apartment staring at a ceiling that looked like the Milky Way Galaxy with its arms reaching the walls and corners of the room.

“Heh, where to begin?” Tony murmured in thought. “At the beginning I suppose. I won’t delve into the details, cause I’m certain you’ve heard of my playboy times.”

There was silence, the only answer Tony needed.

Peter felt as though he should raise eyebrows at the possibility of him having illegitimate half-siblings who he will never meet.

“Before you say anything, none of the women had kids, or if they did they weren’t mine – or mine…Mine never survived.” Tony’s voice almost died and Peter felt something churn in his chest.

So, any older siblings he would’ve had never survived.

He decided to ask the Cosmic Entities, he had a sneaky suspicion that he was meant to survive to be the soul stone bearer and he wasn’t meant to have any siblings. Perhaps, he was not meant to have any siblings that could push him aside, or that everything that happened was meant to happen as he was an only child.

Regardless, it was something he needed to ask the Cosmic Entities about. They’d have answers.

“None of them ever told me if they were expecting my child, so I was in the dark. The guilty part of me kept an eye on them – if they did have my kid then I wanted to at least help in some way. However,   
Pepper became a part of the company two years before we…Yeah…I respected an admired her, and just one night – literally the night before I was going to ask her if she wanted to be my personal assistant – you began to be in our lives.”

Peter had a feeling it was a night where both of them were drunk.

“Pepper and I didn’t know, but four months later she just stopped showing up, and I panicked. I had no explanation and I had yet to ask her to be my assistant. I thought maybe she regretted it, but that made no sense, or found a new job but she would’ve told me if she was quitting.”

“For a whole week I thought something terrible had happened to her when she showed up one day, unsettled and uncertain. She is always put together so it was a shock to me to see her all frazzled and out of it. Then she said that she was expecting, my kid she confirmed…There was no-one else that could be the father.”

“Obviously I was shocked, I told her to give me a week to process the news, Pepper said she was going to keep you and I promised to help her with money especially on maternity leave.” Tony continued, Peter could hear the robots in the background.

He must be in his lab.

“A full week of pondering it, talking to Happy and Rhodey, mentioning it to Stane and even Richard when he was around. Perhaps Richard, who was an expecting father himself could help me. And, he did. It took till the next Monday for me to figure it out.”

His voice was brighter, as if he was reliving a memory that he loved.

“I confessed to Pepper, that while I didn’t know if I loved her, I certainly admired and respected her, that if she wanted I could actually ensure that our kid had two parents…If she wanted to have me in your life anyway. She wasn’t sure, but if we were going to get married before your birth, then it would have to occur quickly.”

“Neither of us knew what we were getting into, but we went on a few dates here and there. I made sure we went to places that I wouldn’t be identified as easily, and then people would raise eyebrows, also ensuring that Pepper wasn’t obviously pregnant, and that people couldn’t put two and two together. Still, she never became my assistant, it felt rude to ask that since she was expecting our kid – so I never asked. The public never knew, some speculated but there was little evidence and I made sure that no information got out.”

Peter decided to break in. “But what about the company? Certainly, workers figured it out.”

“You’d think so, but we had a plan. We made it so Pepper’s boyfriend was someone who had gotten her pregnant and didn’t care, leaving the second he found out about his future kid. Running away scared of the commitment.”

“Would you have done the same?” Peter asked, voice soft and almost certain tony hadn’t heard him.

But, this was Tony Stark.

Of course, he heard Peter’s words.

“I…I don’t know. I knew Pepper at least was honest, she was a woman of her word…She would never use my kid against me, so much so that other women did try to use it but it never worked. They just wanted to attention and money I would have given them if it was true.” Tony spoke, sounding a bit frustrated with the memories of his past flings. “Though, that doesn’t matter. We can’t dwell on what ifs, what’s done is done after all.”

Peter had to agree, it was the main reason he didn’t hate his parents. It wasn’t their fault. Stane was working for Red Skull who wanted revenge on the Stark family for Howard creating the serum that gave Rogers his powers and abilities – or at least allowed him to access them – and consequently destroying Hydra for the most part.

“But, regardless we soon got married once I was set on not abandoning Pepper and you, I was worried about being my father, but Rhodey argued that because I was aware of my father’s faults that I wouldn’t repeat them. I believed Rhodey, and Pepper trusted him. Her parents didn’t like me, heck I barely got them to like me until a few years after your birth and subsequent kidnapping slash protection. It was after Afghanistan. They realised how torn up Pepper was, and how much I didn’t leave her side once I got back.”

“They finally accepted the fact I loved their daughter and wanted her to remain in my life.” Tony sighed. “Of course, the public has never found out about our marriage even though sometimes I want to boast about having the best wife.”

“You can tell them that.” Peter said. “Well, you can tell them before I get revealed as your son…Ya know, so people are aware I’m actually a legitimate child.”

Tony was silent. “Do you just want to boast about it?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Peter shot back, almost laughing at the absurdity of it all. “You and Pepper are like one of the world’s best ‘power couples’ or say I’ve heard people at school say.”

There was a faint laugh at his words. “You hear a lot.”

“Well, my hearing allows that.” Peter paused slightly to listen to the noise of New York, he hadn’t been out patrolling – knowing full well if he did then Karen would tell Tony.

He did not need Iron Man coming up with arms folded and a scowl as he had to drag his son back home.

Imagine the headlines;

**Iron Man Treats Spider-Man as a Child! Can We Trust Our City with This Vigilante?**

Yeah, no.

“Right.” Tony said, words seemingly final but sounded as though they were waiting for Peter to speak up.

Peter had a bunch of questions but didn’t know where to start.

Then he wondered if perhaps he could ask Tony how he first knew he loved Pepper, because there was no way anyone could think that Tony did not love his “girlfriend”.

“How did you know you loved mum?” Talking about such a personal and family thing, Peter barely registered the fact he called Pepper ‘mum’ again.

Well, he guessed it was never too late to do so.

“Well…I think when you came into our lives.” Tony admitted. “I was still so unsure, but Pepper reassured me that I’d be fine with you, because I think she knew everything about me and knew all my thoughts. It was probably the first time she left me alone with you for a day, she trusted me to not fuck anything up. I think I loved her trust in me before everything else.”

“Then, the final moment was after you were taken – she didn’t believe you had died. She was set on finding you, even more than I was. She brought me back to reality, telling me that you had been taken and that we can’t give up on you.” Tony laughed. “You remind me so much of Pepper actually, you aren’t one to give up on anything once you have your mind set on it.”

Peter blinked. “Yeah, Thor and Bruce admitted that I remind them more of Pepper than you…I didn’t really know why that was.”

“Zayden…Little fire, and Pepper has Extremis and I created Iron Man from a forge in a cave…” Tony laughed. “Man, we didn’t even plan that.”

Peter smiled in response.

“Why that question?” Tony asked. “Does it have something to do with a certain princess girlfriend of yours?”

Peter blushed and was thankful Tony couldn’t see him. He’d never hear the end of that.

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

“Well…Uh…I feel intimidated, and I’m not sure why she is even my girlfriend.” Peter confessed, hey Tony opened up to him he could do the same, right? “Like, she could totally find someone better.”

“That she could but she still chose you over everyone else. So, you must be doing something right.” Peter almost bristled at the teasing tone but he just sighed and blinked tiredly at the ceiling of his room.

“You seem out of it.”

“Tired.”

The lie sounded flat to his own ears.

Thankfully, Tony just told him to get some sleep and then hung up a few moments later.

Peter shifted and heard May walking around in the lounge room, eyes narrowed slightly as the soul stone thrummed painfully under his skin.

He needed to figure out who that figure was, otherwise he doubted he’d be able to get good sleep until he dealt with it. And, he would have to deal with it himself. No-one else.

“May?” Peter asked, poking his head around the door to see May raise her head.

“Pete, what are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep, something was bothering me.” Peter said, trying to decipher all of her expressions and movements. “A figure.”

“A figure?” She seemed worried, not for him but for herself.

Which made no sense. Not to him straight away at least.

“Yeah, a figure in the snow, and he looked like he had four extra limbs.” Peter said and noticed as May’s expression changed.

“You can’t be thinking about going after the figure.” She sounded angry.

Peter frowned. “If I don’t he may still haunt me, and I haven’t been able to sleep.”

May shook her head. “Would he really be that important to track down? Why can’t someone else go?”

Peter hesitated but raised his chin – a moment of defiance or stupidity, he seeled his fate. “No, he obviously wants something to do with me. No-one else has heard of this figure, and no-one even has any leads on him…Trust me, Tony is keeping a look out, but with no facial features it’s useless.”

He heard Karen walking up to him, pressing against his leg as she looked at him with wide, glowing eyes.

He felt a bit better with Karen with him.

She’d never leave him.

Aside from the fact it was against her code.

“You’ll be safe here.” May insisted.

“But, not if I can’t sleep!” Peter protested and refused to say he’d actually be safer in the compound. At least then he’d have a bunch of enhanced humans watching the perimeter along with the AIs.

May only opened her mouth to argue.

Peter shook his head. “No, May, please…I have to do this myself.”

May narrowed her eyes and when Peter quickly changed clothes into comfy jeans and shirt, and hoodie that he could still move nimbly in, he left the apartment.

The soul stone dragging him along, and her allowed it to occur.

It was only when he was out of the building and taking a deep breath did he realise that everything about May was wrong. He didn’t know how long it had been wrong for but knew it has been wrong for far too long, and surprised he never picked up on before – especially with the soul stone.

Then he remembered it’s insistence to keep him away from his aunt.

He did know, but just refused to accept it because he wasn’t willing to accept Tony and Pepper.

Now that he did, everything clicked into place.

Almost.

If this wasn’t May, because he knows full well May would not be acting this way or treating him like this – she knows she can’t insist that he doesn’t do something.

If this wasn’t May, then where was she?

Shaking his head, he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

Karen looked at him with a huff. “I’m guessing you don’t want me around?”

“No, sorry Karen.” Peter mumbled.

“Can you at least tell me where you’d be?”

“Russia.” The country sounded right. His hands glowed in the usual orange colour from the magic, and the markings covered his visible skin. “But first, I need to see someone.”

Karen seemed to know who he was talking about but said nothing as Peter opened a portal and stepped in.

He thought briefly of the person, someone who he was set on staying with. The scent of metal filled his nose as he tried to focus fully on one specific place that he was certain that they would be in.

Karen watched as he vanished, hoping Peter would be able to figure out where he needed to be.

Her tail twitched, ears flicking.

“I know you want to be alone, but you can’t be. I will know when to get help, I just hope I don’t find the help too late, for you, Pepper and Tony.” Karen whispered before turning around and walking down the street.

First things first;

Get to the compound and make sure that Tony and Pepper knows what the fuck is going on.

Second thing;

Ensure that Peter doesn’t get himself killed.

Third thing;

Check May.

While Peter searched for the figure, Karen would be scouting for the real May. And, for that she’ll need Tony’s help.


	8. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like this chapter, but thankfully the rest of the chapters start to pick up in intensity.
> 
> I can't wait.
> 
> The main conflict is only gonna last for another 6 chapters - then it will be smooth sailing

The portal crackled around him, as Peter left the portal and stared around his surroundings.

It wasn’t anything he recognised, but knew it was Wakanda.

It felt right.

Peter whipped his head around when he heard grass cracking under foot.

“Infinity?” Peter whispered as he stared at the Cosmic Entity. “What?”

“Follow me, Zayden.” Infinity turned around and beckoned Peter to follow her closely.

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as he followed the Entity. He looked around so he could memorise his surroundings, just in case he wanted to return. Though, he knew he should inform T’Challa whenever he wanted to come around with portals.

A door opened and Infinity whispered to him. “Go on, I’m sure you can find your way to where Shuri is.”

“How did you know I am here for Shuri?” Peter asked as he stepped into the doorway.

“Why else would you want to come to Wakanda on a whim?” Infinity merely raised an eyebrow as she began to fade from sight.

Peter sighed and used the soul stone to track Shuri’s soul and followed it.

He found her in a side room, just staring out the window. She seemed to be asleep, but Peter could tell she was wide awake, maybe she could tell he was there. It’s a possibility.

“Shuri?” He called softly, and when she jumped he realised that she had not noticed him at all.

She spun around and stared at him with wide eyes. “Peter? What…What in Bast’s name are you doing here?!”

“Uh…” Peter didn’t really have an answer to her question. “Do you want a blatant lie or the truth?”

“What kind of question is that?!” Shuri hissed, remembering to keep her voice down – just in case a Dora Milaje walked past the room. “The truth.”

Peter scuffed at the ground. “Well…I’m actually going to be out of the country for a bit, only like two days max.”

“Why?” Shuri asked, hand on a hip in a no-nonsense manner. Peter knew he was royally screwed.

“Um…I don’t really know why.” Peter did know why, but he figured he wouldn’t tell Shuri. There was no point in worrying her.

Plus, he’ll come back.

Shuri did not look like she was satisfied with that answer but changed the topic, sensing that Peter wasn’t willing to talk.

“How did you get here?”

“Portals.” Peter explained, showing her a portal for a few seconds before closing it. Her eyes were wide in amazement and she looked as if she was going to fire off a hundred different questions.

Peter kind of wished that she would. At least then it would distract him, but he had a feeling if he put off what he needed to do any longer then he’d probably drive himself to near insanity.

Just before he could say goodbye the door opened to reveal Bucky who pretty much skidded into the room. His eyes were wide as though he couldn’t believe he was seeing Peter, then a slow grin crossed his face.

“I’m sorry. Did I walk in on something private?” His tone was light and teasing.

“Bucky…” Peter said and took a step back and closer to Shuri. Even now, Bucky was still slightly intimidating to him.

Peter glanced at Shuri. “No. You didn’t. I was just leaving.”

Bucky looked confused. “Why is that?”

“Peter is going away for a few days.” Shuri said, not giving Peter any time to try and avoid telling Bucky anything. “But he won’t say why.”

Bucky frowning. “Where are you going?”

Peter shifting from side to side. “I…To Russia.”

Bucky paled, probably getting bad flashbacks of his time as the Winter Soldier. “What? Why?”

“You know how I have the soul stone part of my body?” Peter blurted out, but before they could ask anything more. “Well, something is bothering me. It’s like someone is trying to bring me towards them, and I think that they are. But I have to do it myself, that is what the soul stone is telling me anyway.”

“So, you’re going alone?!” Bucky cried.

Peter hung his head to avoid their gazes. “Yeah, but I doubt I will for long. Karen is going to tell Tony as soon as she can. Also, I guarantee that Stephen and Wong can sense the portals.”

Shuri wanted to argue, but Peter snapped.

“Look! It’s not something I like, but whoever it is wants me and only me. I wouldn’t go alone, but I doubt I’ll be alone for that long.” 

Peter paused and stared at Shuri before sighing. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“I guess…It’s alright.” Shuri muttered, eyes looking fully worried.

Bucky shifting and sighing. “I guess we can convince you otherwise, huh? Well…I hope you are right and that Tony will look for you the second he knows you are in danger.”

“He will.” Peter said as he walked towards the door. “I mean, he’s my father.”

Shuri walked towards him and placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Stay safe. Please.”

Peter forced a smile and rested his head on hers, briefly kissing her. “I promise.”

Bucky frowned. “I don’t like it at all, but I guess…If there is no other way.”

The soldier looking worried. “You know full well that we’d be worried until you come back.”

“I know.” Peter smiled weakly before nodding to himself.

Peter opening a portal.

Peter glancing back at Shuri and Bucky as he stepped into the portal and becoming surrounded by darkness.

He faltered and stared at his surroundings.

The snow floated around him, causing Peter to narrow his eyes as he struggled to look around. His eyes were struggling to focus but shrugged and brushed it off as he let the markings cover his skin.

The soul stone would lead him towards where he needed to go.

He took a deep breath before stepping further into the snow storm as he tugged his jacket around him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stephen opening his eyes when he heard something walking down the hallway. He quickly jumped to his feet as he walked towards the sound.

The metal sound was familiar to him, and he wondered where he exactly heard it before he saw Karen.

Karen shook her body as she looked up at him.

“Karen?” Stephen began to talk but Karen cut him off.

“Peter has opened a portal to do something stupid and risky and I’m worried about what he’ll do!” Karen cried.

Stephen paused and his eyes widened a lot more than he thought he could.

 

Loki paced across the floor.

Thor rubbed his eyes as Valkyrie struggled to cover her mouth as yawn threatened to show up.

Loki grumbled. “How are we meant to locate him?”

“Perhaps we aren’t.” Bruce said before pausing when he saw Tony’s eyes narrow at him in a silent warning. “I…I mean.”

“Nah, Bruce is right.” Thor said, not looking at Tony despite the spluttered and angered noise he made. “If he was meant to be found then Karen would be with him.”

Karen shifted from where she was near Tony, glancing at Tony.

“Then where would he be?” Tony asked, not even trying to hide or cover up his worry and concern.

“He would’ve gone to Wakanda first.” Karen said. “He would’ve said something to Shuri at the very least.”

Stephen humming. “Couldn’t we speak to Heimdall?”

“Can’t.” Loki stated. “He’s still on Vanir with the remaining Asgardians.”

“So…No easy way to message him?” Tony asked, leaning forward.

Thor and Loki mournfully shook their heads.

Valkyrie leaned back in the chair. “Well, I’m sure we could narrow down where he’d be after Wakanda…Even then we could actually still message the royal family.”

They all looked at her and she looked unimpressed with an eye roll. “Look. Obviously, Peter would’ve spoken to Shuri, which means she probably knows where he went.”

“So, we ask her first.” Tony stated, folding his arms as he looked at something out of focus.

Karen could tell he was trying to keep his worry at bay.

He blinked and looked at Karen before something seemed to click in his mind. She stared at him, hoping he got her silent plea.

“I am going to talk to May.”

He had.

“You think she knows something we don’t?” Thor asked, glancing at him.

Tony shrugged. “I just think there is something going on.” He began to leave. “I will see you later, tomorrow I’ll tell you if May had any news of her own.”

“Fair enough.” Stephen nodded and Tony left, with Karen at his heels.

After a moment of silence Valkyrie spoke up. “Should we try and track down Peter then?”

“ _No_.” A voice echoed from all around them.

Loki summoned his knives, Thor allowing lightning to crackle around his arms, as Stephen and Wong quickly conjured up their magic shield in case the being was aggressive.

“ _Oh relax_.” A being came into sight as it materialised in the middle of the group. “ _You are so aggressive, I only want to talk._ ”

“About what?” Thor asked approaching the being, his entire body intimidating.

However, the other just seemed amused by everything – as if Thor couldn’t harm him in any way.

“ _About how you aren’t supposed to find Zayden._ ” The being shrugged. “ _I am Entropy, the Cosmic Entity of destruction._ ”

“Why can’t we go after him?” Valkyrie demanded, jumping to her feet and narrowing her eyes.

She didn’t really care that this being is one of the first beings in the universe. He was trying to convince them that going after Peter was a terrible idea, how fucked up is that?

Entropy just shrugged. “ _Well…It’s something he has to do, otherwise the soul stone will drive him insane. It’s quite simple. You may go after him, but I have a feeling that Stark is the one to actually find him._ ” He began to fade. “ _If you try going after him, you will regret it immensely._ ”

They all stared and stood in silence.

Loki muttered. “And I thought _I_ was dramatic.”

“You are!” Stephen snapped.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tina stared out her window and watched as the cloud rolled across the sky. Seemingly never ending – which she knew was not the case.

She hummed to herself as she turned around and stared at the doorway to see Sam Wilson stood in the door.

“Tina.” He spoke, tone was soft and more endearing than Tina has heard in over two years.

She just snorted, eyes turning away from her cousin in anger. “Don’t. My friend is out there somewhere.”

“They’ll be fine.”

Tina shrugged – knowing Sam was right but didn’t want to give him that pleasure. “I hope he will be…He made a choice, and now he just has to accept it.”

Same was looking at her, she really wished she'd stop calling him "Sam" but "Samuel" instead.

She knew that Peter Parker wouldn’t be alright.

But…The more important question.

Would _Zayden Stark_ be alright?


	9. Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to get done, I lost inspiration but I felt bad so I whipped this up rather quickly.
> 
> Who guessed this guy? It was pretty obvious XD to me at least and now who can probably guess where they know each other >:D
> 
> I actually merged two chapters together, the other halves are going to be in the next chapter

The snow seemed to be getting heavier.

Peter groaned and wished he had brought a thicker jacket – or at least got one from Wakanda (not like they need winter clothing though).

 

He gazed around and wanted to bring his wings out – but decided to not risk it. Whoever was here probably wasn’t aware of the soul stone choosing him as its carrier.

Peter didn’t know want it all meant but tried not to question it. He could probably deal with the weather later, or at least when he wasn’t so stressed and concerned about trying to navigate the landscape.

That was a more pressing issue.

He groaned and felt the snow ease up momentarily, but he knew it wouldn’t last.

There was no way it was going to last.

It was always snowing or cold in Russia, even in summer.

His feet felt like lead as he managed to find a shelter to hide himself under to try and get out of the elements. To no avail. The cold still bit at his skin and body to the point it was unsettling and almost felt as though he was freezing to death.

His body still felt incredibly warm – the soul stone working overtime to keep his body at a good temperature to survive his stupidity.

Peter always knew his stupidity would be the thing to end him though.

Shaking his head, Peter blinked feeling his eyes grow heavy with sleep.

Well…Some spiders do go into hibernation in winter – though most just die.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to force himself into staying awake – there was no way he could possibly think about sleeping.

He quite liked being alive, thank you very much.

What could possibly be going on with his life? So much had happened in a small amount of time, so much so that Peter wasn’t sure how to properly deal with it.

Suddenly, his body jerked to attention as he felt another soul appear in the land around him.

All of his senses focused on said soul, the aura was attracting him (not in the same way Shuri’s did) to go towards it.

Biting his lip, Peter knew it was a trap, but perhaps his senses and the stone would give him the upper hand in any conflict that would arise if he heads towards the source.

Shaking his head, Peter stretched his limbs before checking that his jacket was fully zipped up. Once triple checking himself, he stepped towards the aura – possibly to his death but didn’t dwell on that thought.

 

The building was huge, looming and threatening above him. The walls were dark grey and could be easily bypassed in the snow unless you were deliberately looking for it.

No windows were in the walls and there was a sense of dread.

It seemed like it was the lair of an evil maniac.

Peter grumbled. “Well…This isn’t foreboding at all.”

If there wasn’t a soul inside, then Peter would just turn around and go home. Except, the soul was still beckoning him forward – almost goading him on, taunting him as if knowing he would hesitate.

Eyes narrowing, Peter’s teeth gritted. “Great, this soul knows mine well enough…But it feels strange, and foreign so I can’t even put anything to it.”

The doors looked locked and frozen shut, but Peter knew fully well that he should be strong enough to push it open. If all doors were like this, then how did the soul manage to get into this building?

The walls were too wet for Peter to feel as though he’d be able to get a good enough grip on the bricks and tiles to pull himself to the top and find another entrance. He was here already, might as well accept his fate and stick with the stereotypical front doors of a villain’s base.

They didn’t budge at first.

Peter really didn’t know why he expected that they would.

That would be too easy and simple.

Groaning, Peter pushed with more strength, as much as he could risk mustering. The doors clicked, shifting but eventually catching on the ground. Eventually, the doors managed to open enough for Peter to slip through.

The air was cold. Peter figured whoever lived here, or at least stayed here occasionally, had no idea about what heating was. No regular human could live in these temperatures.

Actually, Peter paused as a thought occurred to him. Regular humans can, I’m half spider, so I’m more sensitive to the cold than others.

It was easy for Peter to forget that while he could be more resistant than normal people, he can also be less resilient to certain situations.

He felt the aura stronger in the halls, but suddenly he felt it from everywhere, he could feel someone watching him.

There were cameras. Someone was keeping tabs on him while he was here, as if wanting to ensure he found or walked down the right path.

Peter shifted and looked around, his eyes adjusting accordingly to the dim lighting of the hallway. “I am going to regret this so much, aren’t I?”

He knew whoever was watching him wouldn’t show up. Why would they? They must want Peter to feel uneasy and uncomfortable – going so far as to be jittery and jumpy.

As a spider, Peter just wanted to turn around and run away, but the soul stone kept him there – even Peter couldn’t shake the influence it held.

He then realised why it was such a dangerous stone – because it was able to manipulate souls and force people to do things it wanted.

Dust floated around in the air, making Peter sneeze and shake his head as he tried to brush the dust away from his face. He hoped he didn’t get sick. He was in the middle of Russia, and no-one around for miles. The chance of stumbling across someone who could help him if he was sick was slim – let alone one that was versed in taking care of Inhumans.

Also, let’s not add the fact that Peter was under eighteen, and since he wasn’t born with the powers that raises a bunch of other issues – such as how did he get them, who knows, who are his parents, etc.

Long story short.

Peter doesn’t want to deal with that headache.

“Where are you?” His voice echoed down the vast empty space, making his voice sound louder but weaker all at once.

A part of him wished he had Karen with him, but knew his AI was intelligent enough to figure out how to help him without directly interfering.

“Okay…Who are you?” Peter tried again, despite knowing he’d get no response.

Silence.

Before Peter could scoff and turn around a voice rumbled quietly (unnoticeable as words by human ears). “I am what you fear the most.”

An eyebrow raised, Peter wondered how he should take that. “You are crippling depression?”

Even now he somehow managed to crack jokes when he really shouldn’t do that. Not his fault okay.

It was his generation’s fault.

“I can be.”

“You either are or not.” Peter scoffed and continued down the hallway. “Good luck trying to generate my fears in a comprehensible physical state. You’d have some difficulty with depression and anxiety.”

“Buildings collapsing.”

“That gives me anxiety.”

It was a feeble cover up, but really that was all. Peter knows the building collapsed from an outside, unnatural force so it didn’t seem as threatening to him.

Well, it might make him nervous and apprehensive but when someone tried to use those fears against him somehow, he felt like they were just trying to swim in jelly.

You might get somewhere but it would take you a long fucking time to do so.

After what felt like hours, though probably only about twenty minutes, Peter found himself in front of another set of doors.

These ones were more intricately designed than the previous set, as though the front doors were only worn down from exposure to the elements.

There was a stench that hung in the air, almost as though it was suffocating him.

Bile rose up in Peter’s throat at the mere thought of what could be giving off such a repulsive smell. His spider DNA screamed at him to get away, fearing what happened on the other side of the doors. He was one hundred percent in agreement with it.

Something was off.

Something that forced everything in Peter’s body to go into high alert (even though really his attention never did waver).

The scent…Was familiar…

Which was odd, and Peter covered his nose with his hand as he pushed against the door.

He was met with less resistance.

The door easily swung open and Peter couldn’t even get a grip on himself before he was being assaulted full on by the scent he could only describe as death.

Glancing around, he realised that the room was relatively well lit (then again anything could be better lit than the hallways that Peter only navigated because his senses could pick up where everything was via echolocation), and what the source was.

Death was certainly correct.

He hated being correct.

A body laid on the ground, and because of how cold it was it looked pretty well preserved in a twisted kind of manner.

The skin was pale and crusty, and parts had peeled away to reveal the muscles beneath, clothes laid tattered and ripped to threads. Long brown hair sprawled around the female (or at least a feminine person), eyes were open and eyes were white and blank. Blood had dried on the skin, causing Peter to step back, but the door clicked shut behind him.

His fingers tried to grasp at the door but realised to late that there was no handle to grab. No way for him to get out since the door opened inwards.

The figure seemed familiar, and it was when Peter stared at her face critically (while trying to avoid throwing up) that it came to his mind.

That scar on her eyebrow.

May got that scar from when she pulled a cup down and didn’t realise how fragile it was and it shattered. A piece of the ceramics sliced a bit of her eyebrow and it never fully healed.

His legs shook, eyes widening as his senses seemed to block everything out aside from the figure.

“May…” His voice was soft and disbelieving.

Everything made some sense.

It would’ve had to been recently, but probably even going back so far as to when Ben died.

Peter chocked on a sob as he briefly felt tears run down his cheeks.

She wasn’t his mum or his aunt, but she raised him.

Then…He shook his head. No. This was what that person was talking about right? That this was one of his greatest fears – leaving may with an argument.

Except.

The body screamed it was old.

A year at least.

The cold kept it looking still fresh – Peter knew enough to grasp that.

Also, the soul stone informed him of how long that corpse had been a corpse.

That night he didn’t just lose Ben, but he also lost May as well.

He lost both of them in one night, and they died with their last conversation with him being one full of anger and yelling.

He thought that would never be the case, but life had a funny way of doing stuff.

AKA it wasn’t funny at all.

He barely registered him collapsing to his knees and heard his tears splash against the ground. His fingers digging into the concrete, he felt his body thrum with energy.

Peter snarled and ducked his head.

“May…I’m sorry.” He whimpered, voice barely above a whisper. “I…If I knew I would’ve done things differently.”

He felt something curl around him, but he squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly came to acceptance.

This happened a year ago, but…That meant nothing.

Someone killed both of his guardians in that one night.

His head snapped up as the soul stone alerted him of another presence on the other side of the room.

“I see you saw my gift.” The figure spoke.

Peter curled his lips back. “You sick fuck.”

The figure laughed. “Oh, Zayden. I only wanted to grab your attention.”

He stepped out of the shadows and Peter felt his body freeze as realisation fell over him.

“Do you remember me?”

He did.

He really wished he didn’t.

“Doctor Octavius.”


	10. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took why too long to write, so much was changed around.
> 
> Also, a little backstory. Who doesn't love some backstory - but more Doctor Octavius and Zayden in the next chapter

Tony drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as Karen fluttered high above the car.

She had seemed worried about going back to the Parker’s apartment, but Tony wasn’t sure if it was truly about May. It seemed as though she was concerned about him going there instead of leaving it alone.

Tony’s fingers tightened, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

Rhodey had agreed to join him, even though he should be working on his exercises to get use to moving his legs again. His best friend was looking out the window.

“Do you think May will let us in?” Rhodey asked.

Tony frowned. “I don’t know…I asked Karen and she seemed hesitant.”

Rhodey blinked, not surprised. “Well, she has known May for quite some time. And Zayden had made her capable of showing and expressing emotions.”

“Emotions of murder.” Tony muttered and shook his head.

He parked the car outside the apartment complex and hummed quietly. They heard the flapping of wings before Karen perched on the hood of the car, clicking her tongue at them – demanding that they get out of the car.

Tony and Rhodey climbed out and stared at the building, Tony allowed Karen to perch on his shoulder.

He shook his head. “Wouldn’t people raise their eyebrows?”

“Nope.” Karen trilled. “They often see me with Boss, so they already know me.”

“Good thing, I guess.” Rhodey nudged Tony as they entered.

Thankfully, it was quiet as the sun hadn’t even risen yet. Very few people were milling about, with only the intention of going to work, or coming to work.

They were able to get to the floor that the Parker’s resided on with no trouble, only being given weird looks by other residents. Karen, however, made it very clear to not say anything.

Tony was a bit considered about how Karen seemed like Ultron but with more compassion. Pursing his lips, he didn’t bother scolding her actions – definitely considered about Zayden who (after messaging T’Challa and listening to a lengthy argument between the king and his sister) went to Russia. But the vastness of the country was daunting, and Peter could literally be anywhere within its borders.

Tony pushed the feeling of dread and panic away from the front of his mind.

Peter could take care of himself, and he wouldn’t go to Russia by himself if he wasn’t fully certain he could handle it.

It would be rude for him to rush over if he had no real reason to.

The last thing Tony wants is to make Peter feel as though Tony can’t, or doesn’t, trust him.

Rhodey frowned. “Are you alright, Tones?”

“No.” Tony sighed, running a hand down his face. “But…I feel like I shouldn’t do anything. I don’t want Zayden to feel like…”

“You don’t trust him.” Rhodey finished, knowing where Tony’s mind was going.

“Yeah.”

Karen was silent, and Tony learnt that her being silent either meant she was planning someone’s death or just thinking about a plan.

It was never anything else.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Rhodey said, resting a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “I think you are past the point of teenagers being teenagers and hating their parents.”

Tony shot him a look, clearly unimpressed by his friend’s attempt at calming him down.

They stood outside the door, with Rhodey knocking. Clearly, they came to the silent agreement that Tony wasn’t in the right headspace at the moment – however they got this far so they weren’t going to back out now.

Not when their son/nephew was somewhere by himself.

The door didn’t open but they heard the click of the door unlocking.

They shared a look, and Karen growled lowly from Tony’s shoulder.

“I don’t like it.” Her voice was low and slightly aggressive.

Tony reached up to stroke the crown of her head in a feeble attempt of calming her down. “It’s alright, Karen.”

The AI didn’t believe him but kept quiet. Rhodey and Tony entered the apartment and gazed around their surroundings.

The apartment was dark, except for one lamp in the lounge room that lit up May.

She was resting against the bench, staring unseeing at the pair. Her hands held a mug, a twisted smirk on her face.

Karen shifted, scratching at Tony’s shoulder before leaping off to walk to Peter’s room – it was a safe room for her apparently.

“You aren’t bothered by Peter’s disappearance.” Rhodey stated.

May just shrugged.

Tony felt anger bubble up inside him, hands clenching and unclenching at his side. Why was May acting so nonchalant about the entire situation? She raised Peter for God’s sake! He wasn’t happy about it, but Peter turned out better than if he raised him – so he couldn’t fully complain.

“He ignored my words and now he’ll regret it.” She just said simply.

“He’s missing and you are acting like you don’t care?!” Tony snapped.

Karen trotted out of the bedroom, looking panicked as her tail lashed (Tony noticed she moved back to her cat form, thinking that she was more comfortable like that). “May…Where is…Where is Peter’s stuff?”

“Not in there.” May shrugged.

“What have you done with it?” Tony asked, Rhodey freezing as he took a defensive stance. “May?”

May’s lips curled upwards. “He is gonna be dead by the end of the day anyway. You won’t be able to find him in time to save him, Stark.”

“What are you even talking about?” Rhodey spoke, voice calm – he was slowly losing his own temper but knew he had to keep an eye on Tony’s temper more so his own.

“I think you can figure it out.” A sip of the coffee. “Come on…Would I really be acting like this if I was truly May?”

Tony and Rhodey felt their bodies lose all senses.

This wasn’t May.

A fake.

“Who are you?” Tony asked, fearing it was Hydra.

“Hydra agent.” May grinned.

“What do you have against me and my family?!” Tony snarled, losing his ability to keep his temper in check. “And why are your targeting my son?!”

May tilted her head to the side. “Well…Your father ruined our lives with the Super Soldier serum he gave Rogers. Hydra was crushed by his little experiment.” She stirred her mug slightly. “Now, why we target Zayden…What could be worse? Torturing you or torturing your son without you being able to help him?”

Her eyes met Tony’s.

“You weren’t meant to find out that Peter and Zayden are one in the same, if we got our way then you would only find out shortly before your death, or shortly before his.”

“You were planning on killing him.” Rhodey muttered, fist shaking.

“But, of course. What else would we have done?”

“Left him alone?!” Tony stiffened and raising his chin and narrowed his eyes.

Karen growled from Tony’s side, her tail curling around Tony’s ankle.

May just shrugged. “I was only doing what I was told to do.” Her eyes sparkled. “Perhaps…You don’t know the history of Spiderman?”

“I do.” Tony stiffened, gritting his teeth.

He made sure he knew everything about Spiderman – especially when he realised he was Peter/Zayden. He prided himself in keeping up to date on everything that occurred.

May seemed as though she didn’t believe him. “I doubt it. Do you know Doctor Octavius?”

Tony and Rhodey shared a look, the name sounded familiar.

“Didn’t he work for Oscorp, before, you know, the company fell apart?” Tony asked. “I remember hearing about how Oscorp tried to fix their company after New York.”

“That’s true.” May nodded. “However, after the Invasion of New York Oscorp moved from technology since they realised they wouldn’t be able to challenge Stark Industries. Since they had to find another method, they moved to messing around with radiation and animals – genetically modifying them.”

Karen frowned, ears twitching as she pressed against Tony’s leg. Tony and Rhodey were surprised, they hadn’t heard anything about that, but they figured that was what Norman Osborn wanted – didn’t want news getting out of what they were working on.

“They created the spiders, they weren’t perfect – not by a long shot. Osborn agreed to work with Hydra, in fact that promised to help create an even stronger human enhancement serum. Except, they weren’t expecting one of the spiders to get out of its cage and find its way towards Midtown’s students. It bit Zayden and you know the rest.”

“Osborn and Octavius kept an eye on Spiderman since then, knowing he had to be a teenager – and managed to persuade Vulture into targeting him. They wanted him out of the way, since it didn’t work the way they wanted and Peter was using his abilities to do good.”

“They didn’t like it?” Rhodey asked.

May shook her head. “No. Of course they didn’t. Why would they? They wanted a perfect super soldier, they got one without the mentality.”

She paused and hummed. “However…I believe Doctor Octavius kept in contact with Red Skull and when Peter was captured…”

“Some of his DNA was given over to Doctor Octavius.” Tony whispered, shell shocked at the news.

“Correct but take it from me.” May leaned forward and never moved her gaze from theirs. “They don’t know how to utilise the spider DNA like Zayden can – he is the most used to it after all. I feel like you can track him down, Doctor Octavius – or Doctor Octopus as he may like to be called now – is egotistical and set on believing himself the best.”

“His ego will be the death of him, as he won’t like to admit defeat, but Zayden would. Zayden wouldn’t push himself in the cold harness of Russia to prove he is great – his DNA would never allow him to do that freely.” May rested back. “By the way, Zayden stuff is in the boxes in his bed room – feel free to take them before you go after him. Hydra agents will be swarming this place in the hour to kill me. Especially when they realise I just told you this.”

Tony clenched his hands. “What if we can’t find him?”

“If you can’t then you don’t know what can. You should probably trust your heart a lot more, Stark.”

Karen frowned and looked at them. “What should we do?”

Tony frowned and met May’s gaze, remembering briefly the moment Pepper gave him an Arc Reactor statue with the message “proof Tony Stark has a heart” engraved on it. He glanced at Rhodey with a determined expression on his face. Rhodey looked worried but nodded mutely – a silent conversation passing between a pair that knew each other better than they knew themselves.

“Go and collect his stuff, I am going after him.” Tony spoke, though that was purely for Karen and the agent’s sake.

May hummed. “Suit yourself.”

Tony walked out of the apartment, and Rhodey watched him leave.

May waved her hand. “Karen will show you to Zayden’s room. Best you get his stuff quickly.”

Rhodey nodded mutely and trailed after the AI who bounded towards the door.

Tony rested against the wall as he felt his vision blur and darken.

“Thank you.” Tony’s eyes snapped open and froze when he saw Richard Parker standing in front of him.

“Richard?”

It was then he realised he wasn’t standing in a hallway, just a vast nothingness.

“What?”

Richard hummed. “Leave now.”

Tony stepped forward, eyes narrowing at the other male. “Why?”

“Hydra is coming.”

“But Rhodey and Karen…”

“Will be ignored.” Richard argued. “Believe me, Zayden needs you, and if you dawdle anymore then you will regret it for the rest of your life.”

He was gone in an instant, leaving Tony confused.

However, he got the general gist of it all.

He glanced over his shoulder, thankful that his surroundings returned to him but not at all thankful about Richard’s sudden and rather abrupt appearance.

Whatever, he could probably see if he can interrogate him later.

He had his son to find after all.


	11. Blood Shall Spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an in between chapter, but one I'm happy with

Tony heard the footsteps of Hydra agents and leaned against the wall, tucked into an alcove. He felt Rhodey and Karen brush against him.

“Tones? What is it?” Rhodey asked and looked out the alcove and froze when they noticed Hydra coming down the hallway.

Karen hissed. “ _Hydra_.”

“Don’t.” Tony whispered. “Don’t. They are after the agent.”

Karen and Rhodey looked at him.

“Are you crazy, Tony?” Rhodey hissed, eyes narrowing slightly.

Tony waited until the agents were inside the apartment. “Richard spoke to me.”

“He’s dead.” Rhodey stated bluntly.

Tony blinked and shook his head before narrowing his eyes at Rhodey. “I _know_ that Rhodey. Except…It was real.”

Karen hummed. “I believe it.”

Rhodey stared at the AI. “What do you mean?”

“Boss carries the Soul Stone. It is very possible that the stone allowed Richard to see Tony and talk to him.” Karen explained.

“All the way from Russia?” Rhodey didn’t really believe Karen’s words.

Karen looked away. “The Cosmic Stones don’t have a set limit on their ability. Boss can’t control it either so there’s that.”

Before they could say anything, a gun shot rang through the air.

Tony and Rhodey froze and leaned towards the wall as they sucked in a breath. Tony didn’t know how to feel about the May he knew being a Hydra agent, but figured he still owed her a lot. And he just let her die.

Rhodey rested a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Tony…We couldn’t help her, you know that. Better her than either of us.”

Karen nodded. “Yeah, and I doubt that anyone heard that gun.”

“Why? It was loud.” Tony said, looking panicked and feeling panic rising in his body. “Anyone would hear that.”

“Hydra are known for being stealthy.” Karen said and then muttered. “Except for the Winter Soldier…I wonder how many agents had to follow Barnes around to clean up his mess…considering he found the one highway where there was a video camera and managed to kill your parents in front of said camera.”

She paused and noticed Rhodey’s expression.

“What?” He spoke, voice calm and threatening.

Karen shrunk back. “Barnes was controlled…but…Uh…I don’t think Rogers realised that Barnes is aware of what he did.”

Rhodey narrowed his eyes and looked at Tony who was pointedly keeping his gaze to the side. “Tony…What is she talking about?”

Tony pursed his lips. “Can we discuss this later?” The agents walked past their hiding spot but didn’t even look for them. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Fine.” Rhodey growled. “But, this conversation isn’t over.”

Karen looking at Tony. “I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s alright, Karen. I know.” Tony stated ad they walked back to the apartment.

The door creaked open to reveal a dying body on the ground.

Her eyes flickered open and stared at Tony. “What are you still doing here? I told you to find your son, did I not?”

Tony bit his lip and sighed. “We couldn’t leave you here.”

“So?” She choked and laughed slightly. “I did my mission. Now I’m instructing you to a mission, Stark. That mission is to find your son.”

Rhodey shifted. “I’ll get Happy and the wizards to help me with moving Zayden’s stuff.”

Karen looked between the adults before transferring to the hawk and diving towards the New York Sanctum.

Tony sighed and stepped back into the doorway. “Okay…But I have no leads.”

“You have plenty of leads.” May smiled. “You just need to figure out what they are.”

Her breaths evened out and then stopped.

 

Octavius strode towards Peter. “My, my. You have grown a lot.”

Peter stepped back and growled. “Don’t come near me.”

“Is that a way to speak to your elders?” Octavius’ voice was sweet, sickeningly so.

Peter narrowed his eyes. “When they prove I can trust them.”

Octavius sighed. “Here I thought we had some mutual understanding.”

“What understanding?” The teenager bristled.

Octavius hummed and looked thoughtful. “I want to ask you if you know who I am.”

“I do.” Peter spoke, eyes never leaving Octavius who decided now would be the perfect time to walk around the room. “You worked for Oscorp before everything went downhill.”

“I was one of the scientists who worked on those spiders that included the one who bit you.” His grin turned feral. “So, you can thank me for your powers.”

“You cursed me.” Peter spat.

He didn’t really think it was a curse, but last thing he wanted was for Octavius to think that Peter was thankful towards him. He wasn’t. He never would, not even in a few hundred years.

Octavius leered at Peter, who somehow managed to reign in his instincts that screamed at him to attack the obvious threat. “I made you better than the enhanced humans that people consider the strongest people on Earth. You are stronger than them.”

“If that got out, I’d be deemed a threat.” Peter spat, body tensing and shoulders squaring up.

He was defensive and Peter was unsure of how he would react if Octavius did attack him.

“Then you’d realise that siding with us is the best option.” Octavius spoke, fingers trailing along Peter’s shoulder.

Said teenager snarled and curled away from his touch. It felt like his touch was searing through his jacket to his skin. The soul stone thrummed with power just beneath his skin and caused his body to go on hyper alert.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Peter snarled.

Octavius chuckled deeply. “Oh, Stark. Don’t act this way.”

“You are sick.”

“Depends on who you ask.”

Octavius sighed and sucked in a deep breath. “But…You’re DNA was very helpful.”

“You…” Peter whispered before remembering what Red Skull said not that long ago.

Something about giving Peter’s blood to an old friend.

“You worked with Red Skull.”

Everything made sense, to a degree.

“That I do.”

Octavius continued to walk around the room, giving Peter some space to breathe and try to wrap his mind around what has just occurred.

Except he knew that break wasn’t going to last that long.

“You should just give up and join us.”

Peter raised his chin. “I would never do that.”

Octavius’ hand clenched and Peter saw the metal beneath his hand creak and crack. “There are plenty of benefits in joining, you know.”

“Don’t care.”

Octavius flung a metal pole at Peter, who barely had time to jump out of the way to avoid the piece slamming him directly in the face.

“If you join us. Then you will not need to worry about all of those who want your head on a spike.”

Octavius’ voice and eyes were cold, flicking aqua much like Peter’s would.

“That’s not my fault.” Peter spoke, his own voice mimicking Octavius’. “You made the radioactive spiders, so it’s all on you.”

“You should know better than talking shit.” The scientist stood to his full height, but Peter wasn’t scared.

Only slightly.

Not enough.

“You are running around New York doing what you like.” Octavius continued.

“I am _not_ like the rogues!” Peter snapped. “I follow the law, well…enough so that I’m not deemed a threat that needs to be watched.” _Anyway, dad would’ve told the UN that he was watching me_.

He momentarily paused.

He seriously just called Tony dad without thinking about it.

Okay.

It wasn’t the _first_ time but it was the first time where Tony wasn’t around.

“Daddy dearest isn’t around to help you, ya know.” Octavius stepped closer, eyes narrowing and a smirking making its way across his face.

“Well. That’s good news for you.” Peter pointed out. “I don’t think he’ll take lightly to seeing someone hurt his family.”

 _I know he wouldn’t._ Peter had seen how he was after he found out that Rogers kept Barnes’ involvement with his parents’ deaths a secret from him.

Peter really didn’t know how to feel about the guy who he also grew up admiring lying blatantly to Tony’s face. Well, short answer, he despised him. Felt cheated? Yeah, a lot actually.

Besides, he didn’t expect to see his grandparents’ murder right in front of his face when he went to go and just watch.

His curiosity would certainly get the better of him one of these days.

For now, though, he had more pressing matters.

Such as Octavius who needed to get knocked off his high horse.

“I’ll ask you once more, Stark.”

Their eyes met, a steady calmness washed over Peter.

“Join us.”

Peter took a deep breath and felt the soul stone’s markings take over his body. Appearing and wrapping around the visible skin.

“No.”

The calmness broke.


	12. Blood Of The Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so damn long to write up, I got really sick the week it was meant to be uploaded but I couldn't focus on anything in my life except for sleep - so this chapter has taken a while.
> 
> Thankfully the next two chapters are pretty much done so they should be released soon (I shouldn't say that in case something pops up again).
> 
> Also this chapter hints at the Spider-Verse a bit (along with Silk - since Cindy is Silk) and why Octavius wants Zayden

Peter bolted through the building, his markings allowing him to see where he was going, but it wasn’t like he really needed to anyway. His senses were enough to keep him aware of his surroundings.

He could hear Octavius right behind him, and he figured that he was using the markings on Peter’s body to keep him in his sights.

Peter snarled loudly. “Your _friend_ almost killed me when we last met!”

“Red Skull is dead! I am asking you to join me!” Octavius roared.

A shiver ran down Peter’s spine, as he skidded around a corner and tried to find an escape route.

He had an idea that could be potentially dangerous to him, but he needed to test out his hypothesis first. If it worked then he could go through with his plan.

Peter spun around and let the soul wings rip from his back and spread from wall to wall. “What would you get out of me joining you?”

Octavius smiled, it looked twisted and almost made a snarl rip from Sanghyuk’s chest. “We could rule the world. We are more powerful than the super soldiers. We could do so much.”

“With what?” Peter asked, trying to sound intrigued.

It didn’t matter how Octavius worded his ideas.

He wouldn’t join him.

“I am a spider and you are a spider. Your DNA could help amass an army of spider human hybrids.” Octavius spoke. “Perhaps even some looking more spider like.”

Peter remembered how the Power Stone reacted with the spider DNA. He remembered how his body had twisted and elongated. He felt sick to his stomach. That was not an experience he wanted anyone to go through, no matter how much he might’ve hated them. It was just a horrendous experience.

“That’s the craziest idea I have ever heard.” Peter grumbled. “Don’t you remember what happened with the Winter Soldiers?”

“I do.” Octavius hummed. “Except, we could improve on your DNA, make it better.”

“That could kill me.” Peter snarled. “My body won’t be able to take it.”

Though he wondered if the Soul Stone would be able to keep him alive. It was not something he wanted to test.

Octavius grabbed a pole and flung it at Peter, who yelped and bolting away some more. He could feel the vibrations of Octavius as he tried to keep up – but Peter was younger and had better control of his senses.

Peter suddenly grabbed another pole and spun around just in time to raise the pole to let it clash with Octavius who lowered his own. The metal thrummed under his fingertips and he recognised it as something that would be found in scaffolding of a building.

His ears pricked when he felt the vibrations of the building.

“Side note.” Peter spoke, distracting Octavius enough for peter to shove him backwards. “How old is this place?”

“No idea.” Octavius admitted with a careless shrug. “Doesn’t matter anyway. Not like this place is going to collapse anytime soon.”

 _Don’t count your chickens before they hatch._ Peter thought as he could hear the sounds of the building crying out as it ached.

“I wouldn’t say that out loud.” Peter spoke, managing to keep a distance between them. “You never know who is listening.

Could a building count as something that listens?

Well, don’t walls apparently absorb history and things like that?

He thought he remembered Cindy gonna off about something like that, saying that if she had the ability she would use the walls of buildings to find out facts about people.

She could make a pretty good detective. If she stopped getting side-tracked by any possibly ghostly sightings and such. Maybe that was a good thing. Perhaps that would make her work easier if she could.

He should probably stop thinking about his friends.

That would distract him.

Octavius growled. “You are really testing me, child.”

“I am not a child.” Peter snapped.

He wasn’t. Not really. Teenagers weren’t children and they all hated it whenever someone said that.

“Then what are you? You aren’t an adult.” Octavius taunted, wanting to push Peter’s limits and temper.

He wasn’t going to give him that pleasure.

Peter spun around and the metal framework in his hands slammed into Octavius’ side making him cry out in pain as he stumbled to the ground.

“I may not be an adult because otherwise adults actually would listen to me.” Peter was proud of the fact his voice kept calm.

He was able to run away, and he realised that the soul stone markings had vanished, making him virtually invisible to the naked eye.

Slowing down, Peter hoped his soft footsteps couldn’t be heard by Octavius. He tried not to hold his hands out in front of him, his hypothesis needed to be tested and to do so he had to focus fully on his sense of hearing and touch from vibrations.

If he were to come out of this unscathed he had to trust his spider side and let that control his movements.

Octavius’ footsteps were loud and hesitant, as if he was trying to force his body into doing something for him that it wasn’t normally wanting to. Peter was able to slip down a few corridors but he kept his ears out for him, just to make sure there was a good amount of distance between them.

He sighed lightly as he felt his eyes adjust and his body relaxed to a degree when immediate danger was out of the way.

Spiders rarely attacked, unless they were naturally aggressive. So, Octavius probably was forcing a more peaceful spider into being more aggressive.

Peter curled his lips back. _Anyone who forces themselves to go against their natural reactions and their gut instincts is asking for trouble._

This made Peter fell much, much more comfortable with his plan. He trusted himself and would never ignore any gut feelings that his body told him. Somehow the building became darker and darker, though Peter’s eyes were able to adjust quick enough – but he doubted Octavius’ would since it took Peter a year before his eyes could see almost perfectly in the dark.

“Come here, little spider~” Octavius’ voice echoed around, sounding foreign and creepy.

 _If you want to creep me out, Otto. Good job, you succeeded._ Peter groaned quietly as he paused momentarily.

What was that?

Is that an exit?

His eyes narrowed slightly as he felt the biting cold from the blizzard.

Looking around, it was the only way out. Lest he want to continue walking around in a circle. If he did that then he would just stumble upon May’s dead body once again.

He felt his stomach churn at that thought.

“Little spider come out and play~” Octavius’ voice sounded closer and louder.

 _Fuck it_ Peter shook his head before bolting towards the exit and managed to slip out of the door.

The snow struck his skin, forcing Peter’s body to shiver and shake as it struggled to deal with the sudden change in temperature.

Biting back a whimper, Peter pushed into the snow, but made sure his footsteps could be seen. He wanted to lure Octavius out into the snow, and if this hypothesis did not work then he would be leading them both to their deaths.

Peter found a sharp piece of metal in the snow and picked it up. He studied it as he continued walking, it was cold but Peter could not feel it – it was concerning especially since spiders usually die in the cold.

“Little spider!” Octavius roared, somehow the blizzard barely muffled his voice. “Where are you?!”

The wind began to howl as Peter closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. It was now or never.

“Out here!” Peter yelled, fighting his instincts screeching at him to just run and never look back.

He could inform the authorities of Octavius.

He could do that.

Avoid getting killed.

But he would still have to find a location to make a call.

That or use a portal, but that would surely go badly for him.

He didn’t think he could use it well enough in this weather.

His thoughts swirled as they tried to focus, but only one thought came to him.

He needed to get rid of Octavius. His body would not do so well in the blizzard like Peter’s could.

Peter found himself in the open, and felt the wind slow down momentarily. He could see his surroundings clearly.

There was a valley in front of him, after a slight dip. The trees swayed in the wind, the bark was covered in snow to the point that they looked like figures in the distance instead of trees. Patches of winter plants poked out from the snow and danced in the wind.

“Little spider.” Peter whipped his head around to see Octavius approaching him.

How did he catch up to him so fast?

“Why are you still after me?” Peter asked, cursing himself for the waver in his voice.

His fingers curled around the metal piece. He didn’t want to hurt Octavius but he feared he wouldn’t have any other choice.

“Because your DNA is what I need for my work.” Octavius explained.

“But…you have my spider DNA as well.” Peter said, backing off, and could hear the faint sound of water crashing under an ice sheet.

It wasn’t a valley, it was a frozen lake.

That did not make him feel any better.

“Yours is perfect, strong and pliable.” Octavius stated, eyes gleaming in a way that Zayden could describe as malevolent and twisted. “It is something I want to study.”

His hand raised to show a certain weapon, the blame glinting somehow in the low light.

A growl rumbled from Peter’s chest at the sight.

“You will regret that plan of yours, Octavius.” Peter froze and raised his own make shift weapon. “You shouldn’t try and mess with something you don’t understand.”

Octavius snarled. “My only regret was not grabbing you ages ago.”

The blade struck out at Peter who quickly moved his own weapon to catch the blade just before it struck him. 

“You are crazy!” Peter yelled, ducking and rolling to the side.

Octavius spun around and the blade struck Peter’s shoulder with full force. Peter cried out in pain as he stumbled to his feet to try and keep the pain at bay. He couldn’t risk getting side-tracked by the pain.

“I am not crazy. Only intelligent.” Octavius argued.

Peter growled before flinging his arm out and the metal sliced through Octavius shirt and managed to create a cut across his chest. The blood splatting out across the snow beneath them.

“You little fucker!”

The blade slashed down Peter’s face, and he could taste the blood that dripped down onto his lips. It snapped his mind into a sense of kill or be killed.

The soul stone burned under his skin as stepped back slightly. He could see the trees around him begin to look fully alive and with a simple blink of his eyes they once again returned to their dead appearances.

“What the fuck was that?” Octavius asked, looking extremely perplexed, as though he hadn’t seen the markings earlier.

“The soul stone.” Peter hissed. “AKA one of the six Cosmic Stones. The stone over life and death.”

When Octavius didn’t move, Peter leaped forward and managed to strike him with the piece of metal. Not wanting to test anything, Peter let go of the piece of metal and stumbled backwards.

He was slightly horrified by his actions by he couldn’t care that much at this point.

Octavius ripped the metal from his gut but only merely shivered and stared at Peter. His eyes seemed unfocused, as if his body couldn’t heal him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony looked around and sighed heavily as he rubbed his face with the heel of his hands.

Where on Earth could Zayden be?

He tilted his head back, ignoring Karen who was shooting off quotes to Friday and sprouting as if she was some kind of prophet.

It was quite amusing to listen to really.

When he wasn’t focused on a more pressing matter.

“Why can’t I find him?” Tony asked allowed.

Karen sniffed as she paused and looked at him. “Maybe you should look in the most obvious place. Like I dunno, a hideout.”

Tony froze, remembering something on a map he saw just an hour earlier.

An abandoned building in the middle of Russia that really should’ve been torn down years ago.

Yet it was still standing.

It was a long shot, but perhaps the only lead he had on Zayden’s whereabouts.

“I think I know where to go.” Tony spoke, suiting up.

Karen and Friday sounded amused. “Of course, you do.”

He said nothing as he quickly sent a message to the government of Russia for permission to cross borders.

Thankfully, he got the clear not too long after sending the message and to why he was.

They weren’t going to question why Stark suddenly had a son but they didn’t really want to piss of Iron Man.

Tony just hoped the lead was correct.


	13. Frozen Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter :D
> 
> Not fond of this chapter but I've been sick and stressed out over Uni work (but thankfully everything has calmed down now)

Octavius managed to stumble away from Peter who had no desire to follow him.

He knew he should be feeling some sort of guilt if Octavius died, but as of right now he was only focused on staying alive.

The wounds that he just barely registered were pulsating with pain.

Peter turned away from Octavius but could still hear his shaky inhales through the snow.

“You can’t run away.” Octavius managed to get out, though his voice sounded as though it was fading away.

Peter frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. “What?”

Octavius stood up as straight as he could before walking towards Peter. Apparently, he was focused on the teenager more so than saving his own life.

His entire body stiffened out of fear as it pricked just under his skin. But he was able to shake himself out of his stupor and taking several steps back.

He wanted to put some distance between him and Octavius.

He just hoped he could do so easily.

Octavius chuckled deeply. “For someone who has great hearing you don’t seem to be aware of where you are.”

Peter froze, his feet pressing down on the ground.

They both heard it.

The faint cracking of ice beneath his feet.

Peter’s eyes widened. _The frozen lake!_

How could he have forgotten about that?

He snapped his head around, wanting to break away from the area, but he knew he couldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to make it away from the lake in time.

In that moment he wished he had his parents.

Octavius leaped at him just at the ice fully cracked below Peter. Their bodies smashed into the ice, water splashing high up into the air around them.

Peter screamed, just before his head fell under water. “Dad! Help!”

Octavius snarled into his ear and his arms fully dragged Peter under the surface.

Peter kicked out, trying to get out of his grip. He felt the air leave his lungs and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to figure out how to get out of this situation.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and blearily noticed his arm was covered in orange markings.

The Soul Stone.

Peter snapped his arm out, in an attempt to save his life.

The orange glow became blindingly bright, surrounding Peter and Octavius before shooting out around him.

Before he fully passed out, he felt Octavius’ arms falling from his body, feeling the elder’s body drifting further under the surface.

 _Dad…_ Peter thought, closing his eyes. _Help, please…Don’t be angry at me…I’m sorry…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony looked around the old building and letting FRIDAY show him the building’s map and design. There was no-one inside.

No-one _alive_ anyway.

He found May’s dead body and was in shock but realising that Peter was still nowhere to be found it set his mind back into his prime motive.

Finding his son.

He could figure out what to do with May after he finds Peter.

And, ya know, scolds him for running off like that.

“Boss.” FRIDAY’s voice spoke up. “I found an exit that Zayden probably left through.”

Tony paused and blinked. “Lead the way, girl.”

The hallways were daunting, and he knew that it would still be easy for Peter to navigate. The echoing nature of the hallways made it so that Peter could still be able to make a mental map of everything because of how much the noise bounced off different objects.

“Zayden, where are you?” Tony whispered. “I don’t want to bring you home to Pepper while you are lifeless.” He choked up slightly. “That would break her.”

It would also break him.

The exit was bent in a way that showed that someone else forced it open even further to get out after Zayden.

A growl rumbled within him at the mere thought of someone stalking after his son.

Walking out back into the snow he looked around, but FRIDAY still couldn’t pick up on any life forms.

“FRIDAY, check for life forms with lower than normal body temperatures.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Still.

Nothing.

“Boss.” Tony hummed in acknowledgement. “I noticed an abnormality nearby.”

“How so?” Tony asked, walking towards the signal that FRIDAY showed him.

“It appears as though all plants and animals in an immediate ten metre radius of the lake have all died.”

Tony paused, eyes widening at that.

The Soul Stone.

The Cosmic Stone that can destroy and bring about life with a simple thought.

The stone that chose Peter.

Tony felt dread collapse within him.

The lake.

Only one species of spider lives in the water, most can’t survive in it.

He shot off towards the lake.

As he got closer he noticed something on his visor.

A living being in the lake.

Low body temperature.

About the right size.

“Zayden.” Tony gasped out, before diving down into the water. “FRIDAY send out a distress signal to any nearby emergency centres.”

FRIDAY said nothing in response but he knew she was doing just that.

He saw Peter drifting, eyes closed and heartrate way too slow.

Dangerously slow.

Tony managed to reach him and pulled him up into his arms before shooting out of the water.

Collapsing on the snow a fair distance from the lake, Tony let out a panicked gasp as he tried to get all the water out of Peter’s lungs.

FRIDAY was doing her best to comfort and guide Tony through everything he needed to do, constantly alerting him to the ETA of the rescue team.

Tony bent of Peter’s body and pressed his lips to his forehead. It was cold. Way too cold.

“Please. Please. Please, don’t give up.” Tony whimpered, struggling and failing to keep his tears at bay. He couldn’t risk panicking and having an anxiety attack.

His son was more important at the moment.

And he will always be more important than his own life.

“Don’t. Please. Pepper and I want you to come home.” Tony whispered, cradling Peter to his body.

FRIDAY spoke up. “Boss, they are here.”

Tony let his gauntlet shot off a signal and he heard the helicopter. They were here.

“That was fast.” Tony whispered.

“They’ve been finding us for twenty minutes.” FRIDAY responded.

Twenty minutes.

Tony felt his heart drop even further.

When the helicopter landed and the rescue team heaved Peter inside. Tony clambered in, and sat on the side, watching as they fussed over his son.

He was given a blanket and a warm drink, and one of the team sat with him to try and keep him calm.

“He is alive.” The paramedic spoke up, in slightly broken English. “He will survive.”

Tony nodded weakly.

He just hoped he could convince himself.

FRIDAY spoke softly. “I have altered everyone at the compound.”

Tony mumbled. “Thank you, FRIDAY.”

The medic blinked before turning back to Peter and helped them try and dry his drenched clothes.

His faint breathing was a slight reassurance to Tony.

“Go to sleep.” One of the medics spoke. “We will wake you when we get back.”

Tony didn’t want to sleep.

But, he felt sleep tugging him under and managed to fall asleep in the helicopter.


End file.
